


Yes I Am

by Haxaaya



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Ford - Freeform, Gaming, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Romance, Wayne - Freeform, hm, story of seasons - Freeform, trio of towns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxaaya/pseuds/Haxaaya
Summary: "No. Out of the question. You are not moving away to become a farmer, Nanami." When Nanami announces to her father that she dreams of moving away to become a farmer, he is very quick to dismiss it. Can Nanami prove her father wrong or will she meet his expectations? And how will she settle into her new life?





	1. Chapter 1

As I scanned my father’s face for a reaction, the silence hung in the air just like the moment before falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence stretched thicker and thicker, like an expanding balloon, until it ruptured.

“No. Out of the question. You are not moving away to become a farmer, Nanami.” My father broke the silence and with it the excitement I allowed to build up inside of me before announcing my desires to my family over dinner. I wasn’t expecting this reaction. Sure, I know there would have probably been a slight hesitation over sending me off into the world but I thought my dad would at least be supportive of my decision and encourage me to pursue it nonetheless. Instead, it was shot down completely. My father picked his cutlery back up and resumed eating as if to signal that there wasn’t anything else to discuss. As I opened my mouth to defend my wishes my father raised his hand to silence me.

“Don’t misunderstand me. I have nothing but the highest respect for farmers, it is a very noble profession. It is, however, not so simple or easy a job that anyone, especially you, could take up on a whim and hope to succeed. You don’t have a clue about anything when it comes to farming. If you’re naïve enough to believe that you have any chance of supporting yourself at this, think again. You are in no way prepared to be a farmer, end of discussion.” He spoke carefully, his words had an air of finality to them. The frustration builds and I think I might explode, once again I attempt to protest my point but he dismisses it and shoots me down immediately. My lips tremble and I can feel my eyes beginning to brim with tears. I bite down hard on my lip and try to regain composure. I want to shout, I want to have a tantrum and throw my hands down on the table like an angry child but I don’t. I stand and retreat to my room defeated. No matter how hard I tried to object to them, it seemed like nothing would change his mind.

~~~

My younger sister Lynn poked her head around my bedroom door a little while later. I had attempted to read after I had finally calmed down, I picked up a book about animal husbandry that I had bought second hand in a bookstore last summer. The author, Neil, went into great detail about the types of farm animal he had raised on his wife Rachel's farm. Perhaps it was naive of me, but as my desire to become a farmer grew I had read this book more and more in order to research what farming would entail. Not that reading a book multiple times would make me a farmer, I was fully aware that actual experience and trial and error would be what would make me a worthy farmer. I just wish my dad would allow me to at least practice and try. 

I couldn't concentrate on the words on the page, I kept replaying my father's reaction in my head and then realised that I hadn't read a single word once I had reached the end of the page. I placed the book down on the floor and threw myself down on my bed. I had felt so hopeful and positive this morning, I had gotten up early to make dinner with some tomatoes and herbs I had grown on my windowsill and waited excitedly for everyone to arrive home to tell them the news. I felt foolish now.

"Dad was pretty strict earlier, huh?" came a quiet voice from the doorway. I sat up and patted the space beside me on the bed. "I wasn't expecting him to be as harsh as he was about it." Lynn climbed onto the bed and cocked her head in a birdlike manner. "Do you actually want to move away to become a farmer? It's a bit weird. What if the cows eat your clothes? They eat anything."

I laughed, I adored Lynn for always being able to make me smile after a bad situation. Her childish charm was so lovable. "That's goats that eat everything, silly." I tickled her lightly, "And yes, I do want to become a farmer. I know it might seem like a random whim but it's something that's been building up inside of me since I was younger than you. Do you remember when we use to visit that farm with mum and dad? Those are some of my most treasured memories, it always felt right being there. I loved the animals and helping to water the plants. When I think about what direction I want my life to go now I can't think of anything else I want to do."

Lynn laughed slightly, "It's still a bit weird." She paused, her face suddenly turning serious. "When you left the dinner table, dad said he had an announcement. He said that we were all moving at the end of the month. It seems like we're never going to be able to settle down and call somewhere home for real... Mum said not to be too harsh on him because moving is part of dad's job and we should be grateful for how hard her works... H-He said we're moving to a town far across the ocean." She let out a deep sigh and frowned, I pulled her onto my lap and cuddled her close. I didn't want to move either, I wanted to have a home instead of lots of different houses. If my dad made me move with them then it'll be even harder to become a farmer. "I understand, Lynn. It's really frustrating, isn't it? I'm going to talk to dad and try to reason with him about not letting me move out on my own, he needs to accept that I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions." Lynn buried her head into my arms and whispered, "You better have a spare bedroom there for me if you do move out. When you have your own house I'm going to come visit lots and make you feed me lots of cake."

~~~

My father and I argued a lot about my desire to move out and become a farmer over the next several nights. The situation where I had first told him was often repeated every dinner time. Whilst his feelings about my decision were never positive no matter how much I brought it up and tried to reason with him, he eventually allowed me to try (and in his mind fail) to pursue what I wanted to. 

My father didn’t smile like my mum and Lynn did when the day I moved out finally came when they saw me off in the morning. He was still sceptical and quiet. My mother thrust a bag full of her cooking into my hands then pulled me into her embrace. “Make sure to get all of your seasonal vaccines, and to eat properly. Be careful, and don't over exhaust yourself with those heavy tools!" She took a deep breath and cupped my face in her hands, "And most of all have fun. Send us lots of letters about how you're doing. I'm so proud of you Nami, try not to worry too much about your father. He'll come round eventually, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt." I reassured my mum that I would stay and eat healthily, and said my 'see you later' to Lynn. She reminded me numerous times that there had to be cake waiting for her when she came to visit or she'd feed me to the cows.

As I finished putting my suitcases on the wagon he finally spoke. “Nanami…” I paused and looked back at him, I was still hurt that it took this much disagreement and fighting to get to this day but he was still my beloved dad. “If things don’t work out there will always be a room for you at our new house. You can come home and we’ll look at getting you into a good university or some other work.” I could feel my shoulder slump slightly; I wish he wouldn’t assume they’d be a negative outcome so much. He sighed slightly and continued, “Understand this, I still don’t believe you’ll be able to support yourself as a farmer. All I’m doing is giving you the chance to learn that yourself. Go see my little brother, your uncle Frank. He’s an excellent teacher and will teach you. He’ll tell you flat out if you have the promise of being a farmer or not.” He walked up to me slowly and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me and giving me a tight squeeze, he whispered in my ear “Make me proud, Nami.”

I will, dad. I’m going to show you how capable I really am. I’ll come back as a successful farmer and maybe then you won’t have to worry so much about me.


	2. The Spring Days of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami arrives at her Uncle Frank's farm, ready to start her new life. She's introduced to the residents of Westown, including a very handsome postman...

A loud voice bellowed from behind me, catching me by surprise. “Is that you Nanami?”  
I nodded slightly and let out a little squeak, I was embarrassed at myself for being so jumpy. “I thought so. Good to have ya, good to have ya! I’m Frank.” He let out a rambunctious laugh. This was it. I hope Frank wouldn’t give me one look and then reach his conclusion. I bowed quickly and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, thank you for agreeing to help me.”

He chuckled as I finished bowing, “Just so’s you know, it’s customary ‘round there here parts to give a hug when greetin’ folks. Wanna give it a try?” he laughed. I thought he was joking but then he pulled me into a tight embrace. “Yeah, I guess it is a rather surprising gettin' told that right outta the blue! It was one surprise after another for me when I first got to Westown, too. But it's turned out to be pretty nice. That was a pretty good hug there, you'll get use to it after meeting more people here!” Joy.  
Where I had grown up, people wouldn't dare dream of hugging a stranger as a greeting. That was a social custom was only reserved to family and close friends. Then again... Uncle Frank was family so maybe it wasn't so bad. It didn't mean I'd leap at the opportunity to hug other strangers of Westown though.  
"They weren't lying' when they said time flies. Look how big you've gotten. Last I saw you, you were still just a little baby. I bet you don't even remember me." Frank beamed. He seemed really friendly and approachable, I felt more at ease around him. Whilst my uncle and father looked similar, aside from the fact that my father was clean shaven and Uncle Frank, the real difference between them was their voice. Dad sounded professional and well spoken, this guy sounded completely different with a western twang that characterised his speech. It took a few moments to adjust to his voice and make out what he was saying.

"Your pa sent me a letter explainin' everythin'." My heart sank slightly, I could only imagine what sort of things he would have written in the letter. Maybe it was just a list of reasons why I wasn't capable. Frank smiled and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly, "First things first, though, you've gotta be bushed after that long trip. Come on in and settle down for a spell." He picked my suitcases up and gestured for me to enter his house.

~~~

Frank places two steaming cups of hot chocolate onto the table. I have always sworn by hot chocolate before bed, the sweetness satisfies my cravings and the lull afterwards helps to take me into dreamland. I took a sip of the beverage gratefully, its taste was dark and rich and coated my tongue thickly before flowing down my throat. It smells like a chocolate factory and I am torn between wanting to savour it and inhale it. For some moments I just wrap my hands around the ceramic mug, letting the warmth flow through my fingers, banishing the early spring chill. Despite choosing to make it last it is gone too soon. 

"Right then, let's not forget why you're here." Frank said as he sat in the seat opposite me. "You wanna become a farmer, yeah?"  
"Yes, I really do." I kept my hands gripped on the mug in front of me, even though it was now empty. "It's been something I've wanted to do and have been thinking about for so long. It's my dream."

Frank smiled encouragingly, "I was real happy to hear that you want to do the same thing with your life that I do." He took a slow sip of his hot chocolate and then his face turned serious, his expression reminded me of that of my father's when I'd try discussing becoming a farmer with him. "But don't ya forget it's Ma Nature herself you'll be tackling! Some days get reeeal rough. You really sure this is what you want to do?" 

I know a dream doesn't come true by magic; it takes sweat, determination and hardwork. I have what it takes to achieve what I set my mind to. I'm not going to avoid it because everyone tells me it's hard to only look back one day in regret. Why is something being difficult meant to be off-putting? It gives me drive. "I'm sure," I felt confident in my answer. "I know it won't be a walk in the park but I'm determined and willing to learn."  
"Good answer!" *cheered* Daryl, clasping his hands together happily "No wonder you were able to get that stubborn old bear Daryl to back down. Now, I know that some stuff might scare you. But around these parts, the harder you work, the more Ma Nature will reward you. That I can guarantee. I'm glad that you're eager, I would love to take you down to your new farm tomorrow but unfortunately it's still being worked on."

"Don't worry too much 'bout it, though. It shouldn't be too much longer. Tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour of Westown instead so you can meet your new neighbours. Now, you must be tired. Let's get you rested."

~~~

I awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding myself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, my eyes were still shut as I soaked in the warmth of my covers before letting my blue eyes see the sun's rays. From today I'm going to ditch the insecurities. Instead of thinking what could go wrong, I'm going to focus on what can go right. Keep your face toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you.

When I entered the kitchen after getting dressed, the front door was open and Frank was standing on the porch. He had dirt on his scarlet overalls and the sleeves of his blue checkered shirt. He must have gotten up at the crack of dawn to complete his farm errands. I noticed the hay on his trousers, it made me eager to see his farm animals. Perhaps I'd recognise some from when I was little. I couldn't wait until I could get my own animals, perhaps some chickens or maybe even a cow. For now, I'll focus on the present, I remembered that today Frank was going to introduce me to my neighbours and show me Westown. I could feel the butterflies awaken in my stomach. You'd assume that I'd be accustomed to meeting new people and settling in quickly due to the fact that we were always moving. Sadly it didn't get any easier if anything it got harder. I'd become scared of connecting with people since they were never in my life for very long. Hopefully, I could make some real friends here, the type of friends I could confide in and have fun with after a day on the farm. Hopefully. 

Frank looked back over his shoulder and grinned, "There's my favourite niece!" Hah, take that Lynn. "Did you sleep swell?". I nodded quickly. Whilst Frank was still practically a stranger in some regards he was so kind and gave off a warmth that made me feel more relaxed around him the more I was near him. Perhaps the more time we spend together the more he'll feel like family. It'll be good to have someone like that here considering how far away from home I now am. Well, technically I was even further away from m family than I expected since dad had packed everyone up to go live somewhere random and new again. "I slept like a log. You never really expect travelling to take it out of you as much as it does. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, your place is really nice." I walked over to join him on the porch.  
"Glad to 'ere yer had a good slumber." He smiled warmly and gestured to the house, "Thank yer, I built it myself! You'll probably end up building yerself your own place eventually."  
My own place? Built by myself? I'd never envisioned myself as a carpenter, but hopefully I'd have all I need for a while before I ended up accidentally nailing my hands to a wood plank and testing my patience. "Don't ya look too worried now! You'll have plenty of guidance and help." Frank took his straw hat off and fanned his face with it, before turning to me. "I'm goin' to take ya to meet Megan today before we see the rest of the town. She's the town elder after all so we should pay our respects." Grugurgrpgurrghghghg. I glanced outside, at first thinking that the sound I heard was thnder outside but when I heard it for the second time I realised it was Frank's stomach. Frank was hungry. "Oops! I suppose my stomach's getting demanding, let's crack out some jam and toast for breakfast." Frank rubbed his stomach and smiled sheepishly. He hummed a jolly tune as he walked over to the kitchen to prepare something to tame our hunger. 

~~~

We ate breakfast on the porch. The gentle spring sun rays kissed my skin, like kisses from the divine. The ground by the porch was covered with bright and vivid blooms whose petals danced in the breeze. It was tranquil. I smiled at the simpleness of nature. I had always lived in the concrete jungle of the city, sometimes I would forget that places of such natural beauty existed. It was like a scene out of a postcard that seemed too good to be true. I took another bite of my toast, savouring the sweet flavour of the strawberry jam. Frank had said he'd made the jam from the strawberries he had grown on his farm. I couldn't help but imagine serving my family food made from my own produce if they ever came to visit. Imagining such a scenario made me miss them.

After breakfast Frank took me to the town elder's house, she was also a farmer and lived a short distance from Frank's farm. Her house was beige and seemed rather old, yet it had aged nicely. It was a home and you could see that it was filled with life and love before entering the front door.  
"Hello Frank, I've been waiting for you. Is this the relative you've been telling me about? It's a pleasure to meet you Nanami. I'm also a farmer, just like Frank. I think I speak for the whole town when I say we're happy to have you here." Megan spoke softly and held her arms open ready for a hug. I had forgotten that was a thing here. I hugged her awkwardly, feeling my cheeks reddened slightly. I made a mental note to be more prepared when greeting the rest of the people I'd be introduced to today. I hoped that my hugs would get better or this new greeting would at least become less awkward.

Megan proceeded to introduce me to the rest of her family, her son Hector and her grandson Colin. Both father and son shared the same pumpkin-orange hair. Hector was quiet and didn't engage in much conversation, nor did his son who hardly looked up from the picture of a butterfly he was drawing. They seemed to both be very similar to each other. I wondered where Colin's mother was. Perhaps she was working? 

After having a drink of Megan's homemade cordial, she led us around Westown. Westown was filled with character, like it's name it reminded me of a town in an old Western movie. I could imagine having a pretend cowboy showdown with Lynn in the town square. The main part of the town had been built into the large red mountains, different shops stood on different levels of the mountain. There were market stalls on the lower levels, Megan informed me that this is where I could buy animals on certain days of the week, ingrediants, goods and essentials. On the higher levels were shops, distinct in colour and character. 

As we were walking up the wooden plank slope that allowed us to get to different levels, Megan stopped to gesture at a red and blue building. "Now if I could direct your attention to the left, over here we have the Post Office. If you ever feel like sending a letter to your family stop off over there." She was very good at this whole tour guide business, she was a very firmly spoken woman, however she still came across as friendly and not intimidating. I lit up at the prospect of being able to send letters homes. Whilst I could text my family or call home the signal wasn't the greatest here. There was something about sending letters that seemed more appealing and filled with more thought and love. I'd definitely be popping in when I had a chance.

Before we were able to move on to hear Megan's comment on the next building, a man walked out of the Post Office doors. "Well, now! Speak of the devil, here comes out postman. Hello!" Megan waved towards the postman. I expected him to be around the same age of Frank for some reason, that was certainly not the case. He walked over to Megan and Frank, waving as he approached.  
"Good morning', Megan. Frank." He took the cowboy hat he was wearing off of his blonde locks and held it in front of him as he bowed politely. "What a surprise to see both of you here. What's the occasion? No lemme guess, you're giving the grand tour to our new neighbour over 'ere." He directed his gaze to me and smiled. 

Oh. Hell. Must. Mate. Immediately.

Wait. Did I really just think that? Goodness, I felt embarrassed at myself that that was the first thing that popped into my head.

The postman was tall and handsome. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. You couldn't help but admire it or perhaps even envy it. I guess he must be used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. That was my reaction. I hoped I wasn't blushing. How fickle of me to feel this way. 

"Spot on as always! This is the relative I was telling you about the other day." Frank explained. Both the men seemed to be on friendly terms, although I assumed in a town like this everyone probably knew each other and were friends.

"Aha! I knew it! The name was... Give me a second the name will come to me... Kanami, right?" He had a southern twang to his voice just like Frank and Megan did. It really was like being in a Western. 

"Almost!" I couldn't help but smile, "It's Nanami. Just a letter out." 

"Nanami..." He smiled back at me and put his hat back on, "I'm Wayne. I'm the post man over 'ere. Any time you want to sent a letter home or to anyone just pop into the post office where I work behind me over there. There aren't too many people our age 'round these parts. I'm looking forward to getting to know you, friend! I hear you've come from a place real far away, you'll have to tell me all about it some time."  
Yes please! No. No thank you. I wasn't going to have a silly crush over someone I had just met. He probably was taken, or at least popular with the ladies. There was no point in toying with the idea of winning his affections. I'm here to farm.

He winked and flashed a grin at me, "Are you used to hugging people when they say howdy yet?" 

That's when I could feel my face reddening. I thought I'd gotten out of hugging in this introduction. "Ah, not yet. It's quite different from back where I'm from."  
He walked closer and threw his arms around me, engulfing me in his embrace. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Feel free to come on over and chat whenever you want." 

With that, Frank and Megan waved goodbye and he left to complete his deliveries. His attractiveness aside, he seemed nice enough but he always seemed like a ladies man, a flirt. That was slightly intimidating. I hoped underneath that he was a lovely guy and not someone who would mess with a woman's feelings.


	3. The Cowboy and the Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami has an interesting encounter with a group of desperate fangirls who aren't happy in the slightest when the object of their affections helps her.

"Mornin', Nami. Don't we look all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today? Guess that's no surprise. We're off to see your new farm after all. Anybody would be excited 'bout that!" Frank chuckled as he dusted the hay off of his trousers. Today's the day! I'm so excited. I could hardly sleep last night. Whilst I had intended to sleep as early as possible last night so this morning would come quicker, that didn't work out. All I could think about was what today would bring and what my farm would be like. 

"I'm so excited!" I grinned. I was much more comfortable in Frank's presence, he had been so welcoming and kind to me during the past few days I have stayed with him even if I had been shy and not the most talkative guest. 

"Alrighty. I won't keep ya waiting any longer, then. Let's go." He took his straw hat off of its hook beside the front door and placed it upon his orange mane. "I hope you don't mind, but it'll take a bit of a walk to get there. It's not as close as Megan's farm is to me. It's just outside the gates to Westown." 

I was surprised because since I had originally been sent to Westown I assumed that my farm would be located here. "It's okay, I'm sure the walk here every morning will be me nothing but good." 

"That's the spirit!" he chuckled and held the door open for me, I had to muster all the self-control in me not to start skipping beside him. What? I was excited, I felt like a kid at Christmas.

The further we walked, the more the fiery orange of the Westown landscape was replaced by lush and wild green fields. After several minutes we arrived at a large vacant field adorned by mint leaves and a few cute critters. Aside from the pathway to Westown, there were three others leading out of the field. The one opposite the gate to Westown had a wooden sign labeled 'farm' beside it. I could feel my heart beat faster, that must be my new home. The other two pathways were blocked by rubble and what must have been parts of old gates. It looked inaccessible. "Why are those gate broken? Do the pathways lead somewhere?" I asked curiously. 

Frank wiped his brow and glanced at their direction. "Ah, the gates? Those gates lead the way to the other towns in the area. They're both under construction. They needed some touch-ups. Once they're done, you'll be able to get to the other towns." I was curious what sort of towns laid beyond the gates. Would they be just like Westown in appearance? Maybe I'd be able to eventually befriend the residents there too. At least it'd give me an opportunity to visit more places when the construction would finally be finished.

I began to feel slightly overwhelmed. I had daydreamed of this moment since I was a child but because I spent my life in different cities I never imagined I'd get the opportunity to experience this moment in reality. I looked around the farm carefully, savouring this moment and taking my surroundings in.   
The field was enormous, there was even a small coop and a barn. I couldn't wait to get some livestock of my own to fill them with. I glanced around the land, on a small hill was my hous-

My shed? I glanced around to see if I'd missed the house, the building that was in front of me must have been a tool shed. I couldn't see anywhere else that I was meant to live in...

"Well, here we are. This is your farm. Nice and big, ain't it? This place has always been a farm, but there wasn't anybody to take care of it for the last couple decades. I fixed it up enough to make it livable, but that's about it. Sorry I couldn't put together a nice house for you than this. Farms ain't exactly cheap to clean up, though, y'know? Didn't have that much left to spend on the house itself. But, hey, if ya work hard and save up a little money, you'll be able to renovate it to your heart's content." Frank smiled apologetically.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Frank. There's so much room to do stuff here!" I stood on my tiptoes and hugged him. Whilst the house was small, I knew I could turn it into a home. The farmhouse wore the colour of unfinished wood, weathered for years by harsh elements and baked by the hot summer sun a deep, rich copper. The wood cracked, warped and twisted by a shrinking grain here and there and wore the stains, at predictable intervals, of rusty nails that held it fast. The old farmhouse spoke volumes about hardship and hope, strength and vulnerability – a rich history, determined present, and a hopeful future. It faced the world proudly with a rusted tin roof. Although the house couldn’t be described as magnificent, its rugged, frontier charm somehow harmonised with the breathtaking scenery surrounding it. I knew I'd be able to make the most of it. I could see why it took a while for the farm to be ready. I was grateful for all the work Frank had done on it. 

The rest of the day was spent being shown the ropes, he showed me how to prep the soil to plant some crops, how to plant seeds and how to water and fertilise them. With his guidance I planted a pouch of potato seeds Frank had gifted me to get me started. It wasnt much, but I intended to head into town the next day to get the supplies I needed. Frank had put so much effort into me that I was truly grateful. He gifted me some old tools and 2000 units of gold. I hoped I'd be able to pay him back one day. Perhaps once my potatoes had grown I could make him dinner to repay him for his help and hospitality the past week. 

~~~

I bring my hand down in a semi-drunken stupor onto my alarm clock. At this time of day my neurones don't fire too well. I grab the gear next to my bed and dress into a red plaid dress and a straw hat with a blue ribbon around the rim. I feel like I look more like Frank's relative now. The other me, the one that exists after 9am thought to put it all right here on my chair so that crack-of-dawn me can cope. Before the day has started for the masses I am already in my kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. Outside it is as black as night, only by the clock can I tell the difference between the time to sleep and the time to rise.

I refilled the old water can Uncle Frank had gifted me and carried to over to the section of soil I had prepped and planted a few potato seeds in. After multiple trips running inside to refill the watering can, I finished watering the crops and crouched down to fertilise them carefully. Trying to remember exactly how I observed uncle Frank doing it. I reached the last seed when the fertiliser had run out. I cursed under my breath and made a mental note to purchase some more fertiliser along with more seeds today in town.

When I had completed my morning chores the sun had filtered through the clouds and dominated the sky. My fanned myself with one hand and carried my watering can back inside with the other. I glanced at the mirror, my hair was lying like a second skin over my cheeks and I looked as if I was caught in a sudden storm. I sat on the edge of my edge quietly and took my hat off, hoping that it would provide me with more cold air if I fanned it. My legs feel empty and there is a rising feeling of nausea from my stomach. I should have eaten breakfast but that's an inconvenience WHEN YOUR HOUSE DOESN'T COME WITH A KITCHEN OR ANYTHING TO MAKE FOOD WITH.

... It was a touchy subject.

I knew that I'd have to go to the restaurant in Westown to eat until I was able to upgrade my house and it's facilities but I could feel myself turning shy at the thought at it. Whilst I wouldn't deprive myself of a meal, the idea of eating there made me feel uncomfortable. Although Megan has introduced me to a lot of the residents of Westown during my tour, I was the newbie. I felt like an intruder, like the new kid at school during lunch time. It was silly. If my dad knew about this he'd probably lecture me. You're feeling shy because you're in a town with a bunch of strangers? Farmers have to have good relationships with others in order to sell their projects. Fail. I sighed and stretched my legs out. I wasn't used to this type of work and so I was a giant ball of sweat, I could feel my clothes cling to my skin. I probably stunk. 

I rested for a few more moments then pulled my damp, sweaty clothes off and washed. Afterward, I got dressed into some blue shorts I had packed in my luggage and a yellow top my mother had sewn me. My mother had taken up sewing when Lynn and I were both in school to pass the time. All she would dress us in were her creations. Looking back at the photos, at first, they were ghastly and poorly made but now with love and (lots and lots and lots) practice her clothing was actually really pretty and well made. The wagon I had come to Westown on was only small so I could not bring lots of possessions. If how sweaty my clothes on the first day were anything to go by I'd definitely need a lot more clothes. 

~~~

Westown was bustling with life when I arrived there a little after noon. I had spent the past several minutes examining the livestock stall, coming close to buying an animal, retreating then coming back again to look some more. I wanted to buy a cow but I know it wouldn't be the most sensible purchase right now. I had just started my farming journey and getting an animal as big as a cow might be too much to handle right now, it was also very expensive and out of my current price range. I walked back over to the chickens. Perhaps this would be a more suitable animal to start out with, I could grow accustomed to being responsible for livestock and make a profit from it, without being bankrupt. I'd come back to purchase one when I had made some money from shipping the seeds I had planted with Frank and the items I had foraged around my farm. As I finally walked around from the stall I felt a smile form on my face as I started thinking of names for my new potential chicken. Polly? Pearl? Birdie?

Next, I walked into the General store to look at the selection of seeds that were sold there. The lady that worked at the general store, from my first impression of her during my tour, seemed friendly. She often stopped by Frank's farm in the morning to say hello. I didn't know if I was reading too much into their interactions but they both had a cute relationship and I thought they'd make a good couple. Perhaps something will happen between them one day.   
"Well if it isn't Nanami!" she exclaimed and smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Straw Market, I'm glad yer could pop by! We have just about everything you need when it comes to farming. Anything I can do for you today?"

"Good afternoon, Miranda. I was wondering what seeds you had available at the moment." I approached the counter shyly and tried to smile politely. 

Miranda places a selection of different pouches onto the counter, each had a cartoon patch handsewn on them that resembled the plant it corresponded to. "Well let's see here, at the moment we have some potato, raddish and strawberry seeds that can be planted this season. Is there anything that takes your fancy?"

I could feel my mouth watering at the thought of fresh strawberries, they would be so easy to snack upon back at the farm whilst I didn't have a kitchen. Of course I wasn't completely thinking with my stomach and intended to sell some of them too but at the same time I was allowed to appreciate my work, right? "I'd like two pouches of strawberry seeds, please." I handed over 1300 units of gold.

"How has your first day of proper farming been?" Miranda took the gold and placed two pouches of strawberry seeds on the counter for me to take.

"It's been going well, it's just trying to build up my stamina. I'm enjoying it already though." I smiled and waved, "Have a nice day!" I picked up the seeds and walked out of the store. I had just barely made it out of the door when I heard the sound of a woman screeching "WAAAAAYNEEEEE!" at the top of her lungs. I barely got to look at who the voice belonged to before she sprinted past me and towards the post office where Wayne just walked out of. I'd never seen someone run as fast and desperately as she did. She was like a cheetah hunting its pray.   
... Perhaps she was his girlfriend? Granted she seemed a little on the over-excited side but... Good for him. 

I walked forward to try and see what she looked like more clearly when suddenly- CRASH. A group of women raced past me, crashing into me and knocking me to the floor. "Hey..." I groaned as I tried to lift myself up. I pulled myself into a sitting position slowly, my left leg was throbbing where I had fallen onto it awkwardly.None of the women had stopped to help me up or even apologise. I could hear them whining in the distance.

"Wayne, over here! Wayne~"  
"No Wayne, look at ME!"  
"Wayne! Wayne!"  
I guess that first woman wasn't his girlfriend, he just had fanclub filled with obsessive and rude individuals. 

Suddenly, I remembered that I had been carrying the two pouches of strawberry seeds before I was knocked over. I scanned around frantically for them, I don't recall them being in my hands when I hit the ground. And then I spotted them. I groaned loudly. The pouches of seeds had been trampled on, most of the seeds were scattered around the ground and were squashed from the hoard of women running over them. My seeds! There's no way they would be suitable to plant. 

"Howdy there Nanami. I'm awfully sorry about that." said a voice gently. I glanced up to see Wayne standing over me, he had a frown on his face. He extended his hands out to me. "Are ya hurt?"  
I took his hands quietly and let him pull me to my feet. I was still distracted and annoyed by the wasted seeds, but I tried my best to hide my annoyance. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Oh it's okay, I'm sure it was just an accident. Thank you for helping me out." I brushed off my clothes quietly, they were covered in dirt. I glanced towards the post office to see if the women were still there. They stood glaring towards my direction, folding their arms and tapping their feet in sync impatiently. 

I crouched down slowly and picked the pouches up hesitantly. I knew there probably wouldn't be any surviving seeds left in there but I had to make sure, just in case. After all, I had already spent most of the 2000 gold I had brought with me that Frank had gifted me I'd only just have enough to buy one pouch instead of the two I had originally brought, and then my money would be gone.

Wayne followed my gaze and looked down at the seeds scattered around our feet. He lowered his voice, "I'm sorry about ya seeds there. Did you manage to salvage any?"  
I shook my head slightly, "No, they all felt out of the pouch and got trampled on. I'll have to buy some more. Thank you for checking up on me. I had you have a nice afternoon." I gave a small smile and started to walk away.

"Wait." He called out, catching up with me and wrapping his hand around my arm lightly. "Stay here a moment, I'll sort something out." I watched him turn and walked into Miranda's shop. I waited awkwardly, trying to ignore the penetrating glares from the group of women. I could heard them muttering amoungst themselves from where I stood.

"Who is she?" I could hear them hiss. I had only had a conversation with Wayne, we were practically strangers yet they were acting like I had committed the worst crime imaginable. A few moment later Wayne came out of Miranda's store carrying three pouches of strawberry seeds, he walked over to me and grinned. "Told ya I'd sort something out. I'm sorry about your other seeds, hopefully these will grow nice and tasty." 

I don't know what I was expecting when Wayne turned and entered Miranda's, but I wasn't expecting this gesture. I was touched, he didn't need to replace my seeds and he definitely didn't need to buy more than I had originally brought. "Wayne... You really shouldn't have spent your money on these..." I protested. Wayne waved his hand and smiled, "Ah don't yer' worry about that. I'm more than willing to help out a lady. I need to deliver these parcels now, let me know how your strawberries turn out when they've grown." He squeezed my shoulder gently and went on his way, walking past the hoard of women who diverted their attention again to get Wayne to notice and talk to them.

All but one member of the group followed Wayne like a group of ducklings. She still kept her arms crossed like she was earlier and stared at me. As our eyes made contact she shook her head angrily. She mouthed something that I couldn't make out then turned to follow the rest of the group. 

I didn't know why this had angered her but something about her made me uncomfortable...


	4. Doctor Ford

"I've been lookin' forward to meeting you ever since I heard that someone else my age was moving to town," Lisette explained as I finished taking a sip of the camomile tea she had made us both. I savoured the taste on my palate, it tasted bright and flowery which were two terms that suited the person sitting across from me. 

Lisette worked in the flower shop next door to Miranda's general store. During my short time so far at my farm, I had not had much contact with Lisette on my visits to Westown, I met her briefly when Megan had introduced me to all the residents and we exchanged smiles whenever we had passed each other, but we hadn't sat down and talked properly until today. I had come into town this morning with the hope of buying my first animal, a cute little chicken. After planting my strawberry seeds a few mornings ago, Frank had gifted me with an old fishing rod to use to catch some fish to sell in order to make some extra gold pieces before my produce had grown. This morning I had earned enough money from the fish I had sold, as well as the money left over from Frank, to buy my first animal. I had finished my morning chores and had practically run to the animal stall in the center of town. 

"Good morning!" I panted and placed the gold coins I had collected on the counter, "I'd like to buy a chicken please."

"Oh I'm really sorry, but you're a little too late! We've sold out of chickens for today." said the shop keeper cheerfully. Late?! How was I late? The stall hadn't even been open for that long! "However," they added quickly "We'll have some in tomorrow morning, I could deliver it to your farm in the morning for you."

I thought I'd have to go home disappointed, but having a chicken delivered tomorrow was something I can wait for. I'd just have to prepare the small chicken coop that Frank had built for me when preparing my farm whilst I waited. With a spring in my step, I walked away from the stall with the intention of heading back to the farm to brainstorm a name for the newest addition to my farm. That was then Lisette approached me and invited me to have tea in her shop.

Lisette's living quarters was the perfect extension of her. Her tea cups were shaped like rose buds, the tables were adorned with potted plants and every single pattern in her house, such as the wallpaper or her duvet, was in the form of some sort of floral design. It was a tranquil and pretty environment, I was envious of how pristine her place was. Not only was Lisette's place lovely, but Lisette herself was the type of person who was so easy to befriend. She made you feel welcomed and relaxed, I was really glad that I was beginning to develop a friendship with a girl my age in town. I hoped it wouldn't be temporary like my other relationships and would blossom (excuse the pun) into something special. I took another sip of the tea in front of me, it was so refreshing and was honestly an indulgence compared to the diet I had been eating and drinking at the moment. 

"Have you always lived in Westown?" I asked.

"No," she smiled brightly "my hometown is real close to Westown though. This was originally my parent's flower shop so I would visit Westown every day when I was little. When it came under my care I decided to move here so I could dedicate my time to it. Westown has always been like a second home a suppose. What was your home town like?"

I paused. I couldn't remember where my hometown was, there was never any place that we could call home growing up because we were never there for very long. "My dad's a business man so because of the nature of his job we had to move around a lot. We've been moving to different places since I was a baby so there's never really been one place in particular that we could call home or assign that term to."

"You must have seen lots of different places, though. Perhaps Westown will become somewhere you can call home! How are you settling into farm life?" She leaned over the table to refill my cup.

"It's definitely been a test of my stamina!" I giggled, "I'm really enjoying it though, right now I'm still learning everything but this has always been my dream so I'm savouring every moment. The only downside is that I don't have a kitchen in my new place so I'm hoping I can avoid the temptation to eat my crops once they've grown."

Lisette covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh my! But how do you eat?" 

"At the moment I've been sharing meals with my uncle Frank at his place. I heard there's a restaurant here in town but I haven't really had the chance to go there yet, I feel a bit awkward eating there alone."

"You should come and eat with me in the restaurant! It'll be nice to have some company. Brad and his wife Carrie make such yummy food too. It'll be fun." Lisette suggested.

"That'd be great." I smiled. I felt more relaxed now that I had properly met someone my age who I seemed to get along with. Maybe Lisette was right, perhaps this place will become somewhere I can call home.

~~~

 

"Howdy Nanami" called out a familiar voice, I turned and waved as Wayne approached me. I scanned the surroundings just to make sure what I've dubbed as 'The Fanclub' wasn't present. I had only just gotten the mud and dust out of the clothes I was wearing when I knocked over by them as people didn't have the luxury of a machine to do their washing for them here. "Morning Wayne, how are you?" I smiled. 

"I'm swell, thank you. Come to run some errands?" he enquired as he fastened his satchel bag. I assumed he must have been in the middle of his deliveries.

I nodded slightly, "I came into town to run some errands this morning and then I visited Lisette from the flower shop and had some lunch with her. Are you running errands too?"

"Me? I'm on my way to go see a friend of mine." his mouth formed a slight smirk "Y'know what? Why don't ya tag along, too? I'll introduce ya."

Did this mean there'd be more hugging? "Sure.." I said hesitantly, "who is this friend of yours?"

Wayne gestured for me to follow him, "You heard about how the doc for the clinic was out on a business trip for a while, right?" I cast my memory back to my first day in Westown when Frank and Megan were showing me around the town. I remember Frank making a comment about a doctor, it was something along the lines of him being away on a fancy doctor's seminar. I also recalled him making a comment about the doctor being even sterner than Frank was - aren't all doctors stern though? I'm sure this friend of Wayne's would be as friendly and approachable as him and the other residents. "He finally came home just the other day." Wayne added, "If you're ever feelin' out of sorts, he's the one who'll getcha back on your feet. I reckon it's worth your while to go and say hello."

"I'm sure it will. I can be quite clumsy at times." I grinned and walked with Wayne until was arrived at the outside of the clinic. The outside of the clinic was adorned with a small garden with what looked like radishes sprouting from it and an old fashioned porch. Whilst I couldn't say the same as the interior until I saw it, the exterior didn't look sterile and clinical like a lot of the clinics I was dragged to as a child for my yearly shots and check ups. I shuddered at the thought of needles, hopefully, I'd never had to experience one again. 

Just as I was about to walk up the front steps onto the Wayne stopped me. "Oh wait! Pardon me. Could you hold still for a sec?"

"Hm...?" I stood still, confused at why I needed to hold still. Wayne encircled me and inspected me, I feel awkward and tried not to slough instinctively. "Is this really necessary?" I let out a small nervous laugh. Wayne stepped back "Hmmm... Not too dirty. I guess it'll have it do." Not too dirty? It'll have to do? I really had no idea what was going on. I dusted my skirt off shyly. Wayne smiled sheepishly, "Oh, uh, the doc can be kind of... finicky about cleanliness and the like. Don't worry about it. C'mon."

Wayne entered without knocking and called out, "Ford? You in?" They must have been close friends for him to walk inside unannounced. I glanced around to see if I could spot this 'finicky' doctor friend of his but he was nowhere to be seen. A minute later a door opened, the door wasn't open enough to fully see the person behind it but I was still about to clearly make out what they were saying when they spoke.

"Hm? Wayne is that you? I am in the middle of brainstorming right now. I am not to be disturbed unless there's a patient who requires my immediate attention. Wait quietly over there. I will get to you later." He commanded strictly. I glanced at Wayne awkwardly. Was this our cue to leave and come back another time? This man didn't really seem in the mood for company at all. Wayne rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. He gets this way sometimes. How 'bout we have a seat over on that sofa and wait?"

"Sure. Are you sure we shouldn't just come back later when he's less occupied?" I asked as I followed him to his seat. "Nah, he'll make an appearance soon." He smiled as he sat beside me.

We sat quietly for a few moments. Whilst I had met Wayne a few times now there was still something that made me feel shy around him. Whilst I knew a few things about him I didn't know much so it was difficult to try and think up a conversation starter. 

Luckily, Wayne started speaking. "Hey, Nanami, do you have any books you'd recommend?" 

Does Wayne have time to read with all the ladies he hangs around with? "I've always liked reading non-fiction books about farming but I have a few books on myths and fairytales that my grandmother left me when she died."

Wayne nodded and smiled. I noticed he was very good at looking interested and engaged when someone else was talking. "I've noticed I've been sticking to only a few genres lately. My shelves are pretty much all astrology and mythology books."

I glanced up quickly, I shouldn't have shallowly assumed Wayne wouldn't be the type of person interested in such genres or even reading at all but I just automatically assumed he wasn't that type of person. Perhaps I shouldn't have placed him in the same category of handsome males that are popular. Wait. Did I just call him handsome?

"Now then. What is it?" Commanded a stern voice from the doorway. I glanced up quickly. The man had the type of voice that made you feel in trouble, even if is words weren't saying anything of the sort. Wayne stood up smirking, "Wow, Ford. That was faster than I expected. Congrats."

"I heard a voice other than yours. I could hardly concentrate with the two of you nattering on over here." Ford shot a glare at me.  
"H-Hello, my name is Nanami..." I stuttered. I felt the need to speak as formally and carefully as possible. "I'm Frank's niece who recently moved here. I'm pleased to meet you..." Wayne walked over to Ford, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and grinning. In one swift movement, Ford shrugged his arm away and folded his arms. It was an odd juxtaposition seeing the two men stand side by side. I couldn't get my head around the fact they were friends. I know opposite attract but these two were TOO unlike.

"Hm, well isn't that a proper greeting. My name is Ford, and I am the doctor of this establishment. So you are Frank's niece, hm? You look like a perfectly healthy young woman, so I presume you're not here for my services." He moved away from Ford and signaled with his hands for me to stand up. I obliged awkwardly. "Actually Wayne invited me along so I could introduce myself."

For the second time today my appearance was observed from all angles. Ford walked around me slowly, like a vulture. He observed me closely as if I was some patient with a strange anomaly. "... Yes. Passable for now, I suppose." He muttered. Passable? What was passable? Me? I bit my lip, I wanted to speak back to him but the thought of what his response would be put me off.

"Allow me to make one thing clear: I have no patience for slobs or ragamuffins. If you wish to see me, come clean and properly attired!" Ford declared, I awkwardly mumbled a 'yes', stopping myself before I instinctively added a 'sir' on the end. I had only come here to introduce myself, not to be disciplined by some stranger. "Now, is that all?" Ford sounded annoyed, as if he had been greatly inconvenience and wasted his time. Perhaps it was a mistake to assume that everyone in Westown was super friendly...

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Wayne chuckled which seemed to irritate Ford even move. I glanced between Wayne and the door, hoping that Wayne would leave quickly so I could get out of her.   
"I see. Well then, off with you both. Dismissed." Ford sighed and retreated back to the room he had come from without saying goodbye. Wayne gestured towards the front door, I had never been so happy to follow someone somewhere. I walked out of the clinic quickly, overtaking Wayne. I felt so awkward and embarrassed after this encounter that I just wanted to go home. When I had made it onto the front porch I took a deep breath. So this is what breathing feels like.   
Wayne looked slightly awkward too, he squeezed my shoulder and tried to smile. "So, uh... Yeah. Like I said, he can be kinda weird like that. He's a good guy, though, honest. If he didn't scare you off too bad, go on and visit him again sometime. Ford can be blunt to the point of harshness but we're still good friends. He's just as knowledgeable as you'd expect a doctor to be, too. We get into some interesting discussions."

"Thank you for inviting me along, Wayne. I really appreciate you introducing me to people, that was really kind of you." I lied. I didn't appreciate this introduction but I knew that was no fault of Wayne. I hoped I wouldn't have to have any contact with this friend of his again though. I vowed to myself to try and remain as healthy as possible. I'd probably die (literally) of fright if I had to go there again.

"I better get back to my deliveries, I'll see ya around Nanami." He smiled genuinely this time and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly again. He ran off hurriedly to complete his errands.

I shuddered and walked quickly as far away from the clinic as possible and back to the safe retreat of my farm.


	5. The Note

Salty droplets flew down my face like summer rain, dripping onto the damp grass as I tried to regain my breath. Whilst everything was still relatively new to me, I had developed a particular order of doing things on the farm each day. The first task every morning was to take care of Birdie, the first and latest addition to the farm. A few days had passed since my new chicken was delivered to my farm by the owner of the animal husbandry stall in Westown, and so far things had mostly been going well. It had been two whole days since Birdie tried to run off and escape - a number I prayed would rise every morning I walked towards the tiny coop in the corner of the farm.

This morning, Birdie seemed happy to see me and hopped out of her nest when she saw the chicken feed I was preparing to hand out. Whilst Birdie was distracted eating the feed, the next task of the day was to gather up the eggs she had left overnight. For the first few mornings, Birdie left no eggs for me, I was worried I was doing something wrong even though I followed all the instructions in the care guide Uncle Frank had given me. I considered the possibility that perhaps she just hated me but to my relief, on the third day I entered the coop to find two eggs. I gifted Frank my first egg, whilst he wasn't short of chickens or the eggs that came from them I thought it would be a nice gesture to thank him for his help and encouragement. I really owed that man.

After that, I put them into my shipping bin to be shipped and sold for a fairly decent amount of money. Holding Birdie's egg in my hand this morning I wished for a kitchen more than ever so I could save an egg or two to be used to cook. I craved cheesy omelets or a cake made from their produce. I craved warm food that could be consumed in the comforts of my little shack. Although I took Lisette up on her offer and started eating with her at the local restaurant it was sometimes tiring making the trek to and from the restaurant to eat - not to mention eating out all the time was starting to burn a hole in my pocket. I could hear my father's voice in my head nagging at me. Wasting your money? Irresponsible. Careless. It wasn't my fault I didn't have a kitchen to cook food in or that the carpenter who could build me one lived in a town that was currently blocked off and inaccessible. It'd be stupid to withdraw from eating properly, especially since I needed the energy after completing my farming chores every morning.

Once I had taken care of Birdie, I would head off the corner of my farm that I had currently reserved to growing crops. I currently had a row of potato seeds growing and, thanks to Wayne's generosity, three pouches worth of strawberry seeds. Each morning I would stare at the plants, which were almost ready to be harvested, willing them to grow just that little more.

It took a great deal of energy to water all of the plants on my farm. It still hadn't gotten any easier, by the time I finished my chores at around 10:00 AM every day I was sore, hot and exhausted. I prayed my stamina would eventually increase as I became more used to my morning tasks. Even after taking care of Birdie and the crops I knew there was so much more on the farm that needed to be completed. The farm was flooded with rocks, boulders, stumps, branches, and weeds. It wasn't pretty but there was so much of it that it was hard knowing where to start. At its current rate, the thought of the farm being cleared of these things seemed impossible, especially as I sat on the steps of my shack during to regain my composure. 

After completing my chores today I decided to trek into Westown to visit uncle Frank, get some lunch at the restaurant and look at what the market stalls had to offer today.

\----------------

"I hope yer don't mind but I need to pop into the post office to send off a letter to yer old man," mentioned Uncle Frank as we approached Wayne's workplace. I felt my heart sink. I forgot that Frank would be informing my father of my progress. Would the letter contain praise and good things? If it didn't, then what? Would I be sent home?

"That's fine." I squeaked, "I'll wait for you outside." Frank ruffled my hair and headed into the post office. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bench, I sat down and glanced around absentmindedly. Westown was bustling with life today. There were a lot of people buying things from the market stalls, many of them I assumed came from outside of town since I didn't recognise them. 

"Wayne!" squealed a woman's voice desperately.

The sudden noise startled me, I turned my head towards the direction of the voice expecting something serious to be happening by the way she had cried out for Wayne. Just behind the post office, by the ramp leading to the restaurant and Lisette's shop, stood a crowd of women pushing and shoving each other whilst Wayne stood awkwardly in the middle. I recognised a few of the faces from the group of women who had run after Wayne a few days ago, but there were some women I hadn't see before. I guess his fan club was ever growing.

The group of females was bickering loudly, trying to barge each other out of the way in order to get the closest to Wayne as possible.  
"Hey! You were linking arms with him earlier, right?! Give someone else a turn!" One of the girls retorted as she attempted to grab Wayne's arm. 

Wayne chuckled quietly, "Ladies, ladies, please. There's no need to fight. Such anger will only ruin your beautiful faces." Wayne winked at them all and I felt myself cringe as the ground of women squealed in excitement. At that moment Uncle Frank came out from the post office and tapped me on my shoulder. "Something interestin' goin' on, Nami? You've got a funny look on your face." Frank's attention was quickly diverted to Wayne's fan club as they squealed his name in glee. I folded my arms, "No it's just that... Wayne seems rather popular this morning."

"... Oooh, that'd explain it." Frank wiped his brow and chuckled, "They're probably fans who came all this way just to see lover boy over there. This happens every so often, he's crazy popular with the ladies." He said matter of factly as if a hoard of women fighting over someone was a regular occurrence and not just something you'd see in a cartoon. I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded slowly, "I see. How interesting."

"I can get why, though. He's handsome an' has this refreshing aura about 'im. But most of all, he can talk the talk better than anyone else out there. It's no wonder the regulars at the post office are almost all women." I could see where Frank was coming from, whilst I wasn't as enchanted with Wayne as the crowd gathering around him from my exchanges with him he seemed like a kind and genuine person. He was always fully engaged when I spoke to him and would always ask about the farm. 

"Now, if he were some kinda jerk, I'm sure some folks would be resentful, but... He's a good guy through an' through. And that's on top of being smart an' a hard worker." I nodded quietly in agreement. "Heck, if he were a lady, I'd be lookin' to make him my wife, m'self."  
"Uncle Frank! You did not just say that!" I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly, "Perhaps you belong with that circle of ladies around him. You'd fit in nicely."  
Frank raised both of his hands and let out a hearty laugh, "Hey now, don't take that seriously. I was just kiddin'." He winked, "Mostly." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, ladies, but it's about time for me to get back to work. These letters aren't going to deliver themselves, after all." Wayne said goodbye to them all as the crowd made way for him to leave. They waved and giggled as he walked away and made his way in Uncle Frank and I's direction.   
"Well, if it isn't Nanami and Frank. Good to see ya!" Wayne smiled as he stood and readjusted his satchel, it must have been pulled whilst his adoring fans had been trying to grab him.  
"Howdy, Wayne. Seems like the grass is as green as always on your side today, eh?" Frank smirked and nudged Wayne playfully. Wayne grinned and chucked, "Hahah, come on now. Don't start, Frank. Anyway, how've you been gettin' along with the townsfolk, Nanami?"

I contemplated for a moment what to say. For the most part, the residents had been some of the kindest and most welcoming people I had ever met. On the other hand, Ford, the doctor I had an uncomfortable encounter with a few days ago, seemed displeased at my attempts to great him as we crossed paths around town. He just reminded me that the clinic was currently closed and I should only visit if I need immediate medical attention. I don't think Ford likes me very much. "They've been ready me well, thanks! Everyone has been really kind to me." 

"That's great! I expect as much, though. You're a really good person, after all." I felt heat go to my cheeks. I don't know why Wayne calling me a good person made me blush. I felt almost. Touched by the comment. "Everyone is probably trippin' over themselves to help you out, yeah? I'm rooting for ya. Well, I've got deliveries to make so I'll see you two later." Wayne glanced at his watch then hurried down the ramp.

"See? See?! It's almost annoyin' how good a guy he is!" I was convinced I saw Frank pout slightly when he finished grumbling. Frank sighed, "He's so handsome an' kind that occasionally a girl comes along who gets the wrong idea. It might not be apparent to us, but I'm sure he has his own problems he has to deal with."  
"I guess there are pros and cons to being so popular-" At that moment I heard a loud shriek, I glanced around quickly to see where the noise is coming from.

"WAYNEEEEE, BABYYYYYYY!" The voice howled like a hungry animal. Speak of the devil. Instinctively I ran towards the direction of the noise, when I arrived at the bottom of the ramp I spotted Wayne cornered into a wall. There was a grey haired woman who seemed to be older than most of the girls who were surrounding Wayne just a few moments ago. She was holding a sparkling object up in her hands. It was an engagement ring. A very pretty and expensive looking one. "Wayne, my darling! Today's the day you're going to accept this ring!" 

At that moment I saw some of the colour drain from Wayne's face, he backed away slightly then glanced around realising he had nowhere to go. "N-Now, now. Uh, now, maybe, you should take a second too, uh, to calm down? Think things through?" He stuttered.

"NO WAY. YOU'RE GOING TO ACCEPT ALL OF MY PASSIONATE FEELINGS RIGHT NOW." She screamed. I glanced at Frank but he was too distracted by the chaos that was going on. Poor Wayne. This was one difficult lady. 

Wayne was flustered, it was almost as if you could see the cogs turning in his head trying to think of something to say. "Uhh... I'm real flattered an' all, but... Do we know each other? I don't often forget the face of my customers." Even in his moment of peril, he managed to wink. It really wasn't like Wayne to forget a face. Whenever I overheard his conversations with other females he seemed to know everyone's names. Was this just a crazed admirer from afar?

"Oh, you kidder~" She slapped him lightly, "I talk to you every day, silly!"  
Her eyes suddenly changed, "In my head."

And that's how Wayne died.

Sorry. I'm just kidding, Wayne didn't actually get murdered by a crazed admirer. He definitely at that moment looked like he wanted someone to kill him though!

Frank chuckled awkwardly, "Guess I spoke too soon. Looks like Wayne's in a bit of a pinch, there."

I mumbled quickly, "I need to do something." I ran down the ramp towards the commotion, behind me I heard Frank shouting at me to wait but I couldn't just stand there. Sure Wayne could be quite the flirt and it was no surprise that a lot of women were crazy for him but he didn't seem malicious and definitely didn't deserve to be left to deal with this situation alone. What if he had no other choice but to accept this woman's proposal?

"Hey!" I raised my voice once I was behind the woman to get her attention, "Leave him alone!"  
She jumped slightly and almost dropped the ring she was holding above her head. "W-Who are you? W-Where'd you come from?"

I gestured for her to lower the ring, "He's never met you and you have him trapped against a wall. That's not fair."

The woman hissed and shoved me back wards with one of her hands. "Shut up, you! I'm in the middle of a very important conversation, so scram!" She went to lift one of her hands up in a threatening gesture but I stood my ground. Whilst her back was turned to Wayne he took the opportunity to quickly walk forwards and take the woman's hand. "I'm sorry, miss. Mysterious women are certainly attractive to me, but... I'm afraid I can't be your husband." He spoke gently.

"W-Wha?" The woman seemed confused. Surely she didn't expect him to say yes and for them to live happily together. Even though some of the customs of Westown were different to what I was used to I was pretty sure this wasn't something normal around these parts.  
"But don't fret... Our relationship's only just begun." He smiled. I felt my heart drop, for some reason I didn't know whether to be shocked or... Disappointed? No, stop it Nami. "Next time you see me, I want ya to talk to me directly. Y'know... Instead of just watchin' from afar." Ah, that's what he meant. I felt foolish for even thinking he meant something different.

The woman's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Oh, I will! I don't want my Wayne baby to feel lonely!"  
"All right, then. Until we meet again, my dear." Smooth. The woman skipped off happily and left without forcing Wayne to accept her proposal or murdering him.

Wayne wiped his brow. "I'm sorry ya had to get involved in that, Nanami. But I'm happy you came to my rescue. Thanks for that."  
"No problem..." I was distracted staring at the woman who was skipping off in the distance. She stopped to talk to a familiar looking woman who was watching me annoyed. It was the same woman from the other day...

Frank ran over and squeezed my shoulder, "Man, you really surprised me when ya ran off like that, Nanami. And Wayne! That was incredible! That lady was satisfied with what you had to say an' left without a fuss."

"Well, my grandpa always stressed about how important it is to be kind to women. He said all women were beautiful, and that all us men should treat 'em right. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I made a woman cry." 

I could see where Wayne must have got his charm from, I bet his grandfather was just like him. Wayne was just a gentleman who was always nice to people, I don't think he would ever hurt a woman. 

I glanced behind myself, the woman from a few moments ago was gone. I glanced back at Wayne and Frank and spoke, "Well I'm glad I don't have to hurry around to buy a wedding outfit so soon. I need to get back to my farm now, I'll see you both later." 

Wayne smiled, "You'll have to come by the restaurant later. I need to buy you a meal as thanks for helping me."  
I was slightly taken aback by the gesture, I felt like a shy child all of a sudden. "I'd like that a lot." I rushed off quickly back towards the farm as I felt my cheeks redden. I wish I wasn't so pale, then these things wouldn't be so obvious. I didn't know why I was acting like this. I wish my expressions could always be inscrutable. I wanted to be the cat gazing coolly down from a wall. 

\----

As I was reaching the crossroads, I saw the angry looking woman from earlier walk from the direction of my farm. I tensed as she walked by yet continued walking to the farm unsuspectingly. It was only when I reached the entrance of my farm that I became suspicious of why she was around here. At first, I assumed she was walking from one of the other towns but... The entrances of the other towns were inaccessible, the only entrances at the crossroads you could reach were the entrance to Westown and my farm. I sprinted onto the farm, unsure what to expect but still expecting to see something. That woman had no other reason to be here. I reached my shack first. 

A note was pinned to the door.

A shiver ran through my spine like a bolt of electricity.

I walked towards the door hesitantly and unpinned the note. My hands began to shake instinctively and all I could see was red writing. Who writes a note in red ink? 

I steadied my hands and read through the note carefully.

'Back off. Or else. Next time I'll damage all of your crops.'

I can feel my pulse pounding in my temples. I was confused. I haven't done anything wrong. Who do I need to back away from? Wayne? We've only talked, we're just acquaintances. I'm not even competition.

Suddenly my eyes were diverted to the last line of the note: 'Next time I'll damage all of your crops.'

I dropped the note and immediately ran to the patch of crops of plants I had been carefully nurturing and taking care of since I'd gotten them. 

Two rows of strawberries that were a couple of days away from being fully grown had been pulled out of the ground, thrown to the side and squashed.

I dropped to my knees and cried out, all that hard work had been wasted.


	6. Goddess

Years ago, it was a widespread belief in communities that children had an inherent spiritual disposition that allowed them to see and interact with tiny elf-like magical beings. These magical beings were called Harvest Sprites and were believed to be helpers for the Harvest Goddess, a deity who was believed to bring farmers good fortune and watch over their crops, animals, and land. Only children were spiritually in tune enough to see these beings, however, as they grew older they would lose this ability and any memories of any meetings with such beings. The Harvest Goddesses existence was like a river, bumpy at times, but still flowing onwards. There was a time when the Harvest Goddess had many dedicated followers from around the globe, and many festivals were created in honour of their patron. Over time the farmers forgot their patron. National holidays were soon abandoned and replaced with new ones that suited the modern age, only rural communities continued to celebrate the ways of the old. No one recognised the Harvest Goddess and her bountiful love for the land. 

It is believed that there are individuals out there who are able to see beings such as the Harvest Goddess and Sprites despite being fully grown. These individuals had a gift, and the Harvest Goddesses' warmth would shine upon them. There are stories out there of these individuals using their gift to give new life into the now tired lands and to help the Goddess in her duties.

Of course, such beliefs are probably just mere fairy tales. Bedtime stories that are passed down through generations like a game of Chinese whispers.

\------

"I'm sorry, Birdie," I mumbled as a placed the chicken back safely into her coop. After finding that some of my crops had been uprooted and destroyed, I had rushed to check that Birdie was okay. I didn't want to believe someone would hurt her but then again I never thought someone would come onto my farm and destroy anything. When I got to Birdie's coop I found that the gate door to her pen had been opened. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. "Birdie?" I glanced around desperately. Birdie had a habit of running off too far if she's let out of her pen and I felt overwhelmed at the thought of having to find her. What if she'd gone too far and had gotten hurt? She was my responsibility and if my dad was to find out about this my hopes of continuing to live here would be doomed. 

I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve and trekked around the farm trying to search for my missing chicken. "Birdie, come here girl!" I called out desperately, I felt stupid for calling out for her as if she was a dog but I didn't know what to do. After walking around the perimeter of the farm multiple times I eventually, to my relief, found Birdie inside a hedge pecking at worms. "B-Birdie! There you are!" I squeaked in between letting out sobs, I had gotten myself into a state. I crawled underneath the hedge too clumsily and cut myself on a thorn down my forearm. I yelped out, I was beginning to become irritated with how this day was going. I gently grabbed Birdie and pulled her out of the hedge. I blubbed into her feathers as I carried her back over to the pen. "I-I... I thought... You were gone..." The poor chicken thought I was some crazy woman.

When I had returned Birdie to her coop I sat on the floor beside her petting her. I was afraid to walk outside and back past the ruined patch of crops. I didn't know what to do. Do I distance myself from Wayne to prevent this from happening in the future? But then again, why should I when we're just acquaintances? "I don't know..." I said aloud to Birdie. She cocked her head and then continued to peck happily at the chicken food I had scattered on the floor. I felt defeated. I could hear my mums voice in my head. At times like this, she'd say the same thing she always did, "Winners never quit, quitters never win." when I felt this way. She'd then give me a cuddle and bake my sister and I cookies. I missed my mum, I wish I could talk to her about this but I knew that if I send her a letter there'd be a risk of my dad seeing it and thinking he was right all along.

"Nanami?" A voice called out from outside. I glanced up startled, I was on edge since what had happened and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I stood up slowly and walked towards to door, contemplating whether or not I should pick up the pitchfork beside the door just in case one of the crazy fans had come back again. When I exited the coop I found Ford, the harsh doctor I had been introduced to a few days ago, standing outside the coop.  
"Ah, good evening, Nanami. I just came to-" He paused and adjusted his glasses, "Good grief, what happened to your arm?" I glanced down at my forearm, a deep gash had been left there where I had caught it against the thorn and the skin was covered with dried blood. 

"Oh, I caught it in a thorn bush..." I stared at the floor shyly, ever since our first meeting I had felt awkward around Ford. I felt like a child who was about to get scolded whenever I was in his presence. Ford signed, "Please allow me to take a look at your arm. If I don't clean it with an antimicrobial substance it'll become infected."

Ford had left his medical kit, which he carried around with him at all times when venturing outside of the clinic, besides the mailbox. We made our way over to the farmhouse to collect it and then sat inside at my tiny table. "The sooner you allow me to take care of this, the sooner it'll be over with," Ford said in a monotone voice as I had pulled my arm away in pain. I reluctantly held it out again and gripped the edge of my seat with my other hand as he applied antiseptic wipes to it and bandaged my arm up. 

"In my experience, crawling into thorn bushes does not have a positive outcome. Why would you act foolishly?" he asked as he stared intently at my arm.

"Oh... I didn't crawl into the bush naively... Someone had come into my farm and let my chicken out of her pen. She was hiding in a bush because there were worms there so I had to climb inside to get her, other wise she would have gotten startled and ran off..."

Ford raised his eyebrow, "I see. You should be more cautious next time."

I glanced up. "Thanks for your help... What were you doing on my farm, anyway? Did you need something?"

Ford looked back down at his work. "Wayne inferred that I was rude the other afternoon when we met. He stated that I was insulting and suggested that I acted more friendly towards others, so I came here to express my apologises. While it was never my intention to insult you, I'm aware I can sometimes say things in a very... blunt manner."

I relaxed slightly and smiled reassuringly, "Oh it's no problem, really... Thank you for stopping by." Ford secured the bandage on my arm, I made a mental note that I'd have to wear long sleeves until it was ready to come off to avoid Frank noticing and informing my father. Frank was a good guy and had helped me out a lot since I arrived here, but knowing he was updating my father frequently made me feel slightly paranoid. I just wanted to do a good job and prove my father I am capable of achieving what I set my mind to, I didn't want something like this to make him doubt me. 

Once Ford had finished he stood up and packed his supplies back into his medical kit. "Come by my clinic in a week and I'll reassess the progress your arm has made. If possible you should avoid climbing into bushes in the future." He turned around and scanned my shack, all that filled it was a small bed, a table, and a chest. "You should also take more care with the cleanliness of this place. There's dried mud beside the door and there are multiple particles of dust present which isn't good for the respiratory system." 

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow, for what the place was and considering the condition it had been in I thought it was okay. "Why are you so fond of cleanliness?" I asked. I could still remember Wayne's inspection on how clean I was the day he introduced me to Ford.

Ford sighed. "Why am I fond of cleanliness? You ask the most insane questions, don't you? But if you truly wish to know... My mother was a person who simply couldn;t stay organised. One day, thanks to the clutter she left about, our house caught fire. From that day since I find I cannot be comfortable in a room that's not clean and tidy." He sounded cold and detached when he spoke of his mother, it made me curious about him but at the same time, a wave of guilt hit me. I felt bad for intruding on something that had such personal significance, even if I was expecting him to shrug me off or say something different. 

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that... Thank you for helping me out, Ford."

Ford nodded curtly, "Please don't hesitate to come to my clinic for you feel unwell. I'll see you soon." 

Perhaps Ford was more human than I previously thought.

~~~

I pulled my cardigan more closely around me and shivered. For the past few days I had stayed on the farm, not daring to venture out in fear of coming back to ruined crops again. I knew what happened shouldn't have caused me to hide, but I wanted to wait until the crops that hadn't been destroyed were fully grown. This morning I was pleased to find that the remaining strawberries Wayne had bought had finally sprouted. Whilst I had shipped most of them I saved some aside to gift to Frank, Wayne, and Ford. They had all helped me out in one way or another since I arrived and I figured gifting this as a small token of my gratitude would be nice.

Whilst I had gotten a lot of work completed on the farm these past few days, such as cleaning up stumps and rocks, I had missed taking my daily walk into Westown. This evening I had reassured myself that nothing was going to happen if I left the farm to take a stroll and had ventured into the night to take in the calming surroundings around me.

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. I sat on the damp grass beside the lake just out of the town center and took in my surroundings. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars. The faint wind brushed against the water’s surface. This is why moving here was no mistake, you'd never see the stars so clearly or find a spot so peaceful in the city.

"La la la dee dah!" I heard a voice sing joyfully. I stood up startled and glanced around behind me. I expected everyone to be in bed. There was no one on the grass behind me. Perhaps I was hearing things... "Oh, I'm so happy! Back here at last!" The voice came from the direction of the water, I looked over and covered my mouth quickly. A small girl was walking on the water, twirling and skipping without falling in. I rubbed my eyes and look again. She was still there. I must have been hallucinating. The girl had green hair like forest leaves and yellow flowers threaded through her braids. It reminded me of how Lisette always wore her hair, only Lisette was an adult and as far as I knew didn't walk on water. 

"It was my own fault for messing up that spell that I had to, um.. leave..." The girl frowned and held onto her floral staff tightly, she suddenly smiled and looked determined. "But now that's all over and I can go back to doing my guardian work! I can't wait to get started!" I shivered and took a step back. Was I seeing a ghost? This girl seemed so real yet what I was witnessing was impossible. The girl turned and looked in my direction, I froze. "Hm?" She cocked her head in a birdlike manner, "I don't recall seeing that mortal around here before. I wonder what your name is. Abracadabra!" She pointed her staff at me and suddenly my body felt warm and tingly, there was a white flash and suddenly the sensation was gone.

"Oh, so it's Nanami Ito? I see I see. Relative of Mr. Frank's... Is working to become a great farmer... Has a crush on a local postman. Interesting, interesting."

My jaw dropped. "No, I don't!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hands quickly. 

"Aha!" The girl exclaimed, "You can see and hear me! Wow, it's been decades and decades since I last got to speak with a mortal." So this... being standing in front of me wasn't a little girl after all? She twirled and curtsied, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I live in this river, and it's my job to watch over and protect the little town of Westown. I'm very new in my duties as guardian, so I'm sure I won't get everything just right, but I hope we can still be friends. Oh! And I am a deity, so I have all kinds of nitty magic powers."

I gripped onto a nearby branch, trying to steady myself. I didn't know what to say or how to react. 

Dessie cocked her head again and frowned slightly, "Did I startle you? I'm sorry." She walked closer to me and smiled, "Usually only very young children can see beings like me. The Harvest Goddess must have blessed you with a gift! You're very special, Nanami."


	7. The Goddess Festival, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm back! I'm sorry about not posting another chapter after a period of actively posting. I've been quite busy dealing with family stuff and preparing for university to start up so I haven't had as much time to focus on writing. I also really struggled to write the chapter so that's another reason why it was prolonged. But anyway, here's the first part of a two part chapter! I promise the next installment won't take so long to be published. Some exciting things will be happening!

“Howdy, Nanami!” Wayne grinned as he glanced up from the pile of letters he was organising at his desk. “To what do I owe ya’ the pleasure?”

I still wasn’t fully sure if my meeting last night with the ‘Goddess-in-training’ Dessie was real or just the first sign of going insane. I hadn’t dared glanced at the pond where I had encountered the deity on my way into Westown the morning after. Instead, I hurried to the post office to ensure I got there before a certain postman had left to complete his rounds.

“Hi Wayne.” I gave him a small smile. I felt bad for distancing myself from Wayne recently. He wasn’t responsible for the actions of others and I’m sure he never chose to have such a collection of… Interesting admirers. Wayne had been nothing but friendly towards me since I first arrived in Westown, from buying me seeds to introducing me to his unique friends. I didn’t want to have any more problems with The Fanclub, but isolating myself from one of my first friends here was not the best solution to stopping their harassment, even if it was the outcome they wanted.

“I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books, it that’s okay with you. I bought a book with you that you can borrow in return if you’d like.” I remember Wayne mentioning his love for mythology and astronomy books before when he had first introduced me to Ford. After meeting Dessie I wanted to research into the Harvest Goddess to see if there were any answers to why I had the ability to see such deities. I knew that if anyone had a book that answered my questions, it’d be Wayne.

“Well, that’s more than okay, Nanami.” Wayne grinned as he led me out back into his living quarters. It was the first time I had been into this part of the post office, I suppose it never dawned on me that Wayne lived here too. The first thing that caught my attention was the giant bookcase in the centre of the room, it stood tall and was filled full with an array of different books. Each was equally worn with use and none seemed neglected in the slightest.

A small smile crept up on my face as I imagined Wayne spending his evenings reading takes of the starry sky after his busy rounds. A house without books truly is like a room without windows. 

“What sorta thing are ya looking for?” Wayne asked as he leaned against his bookcase. “I’m sorry but I mostly read mythology and astronomy books, so I don’t have many other types.”

“Actually mythology books were exactly what I was looking for.” I glanced at the different titles carefully then asked hesitantly, “Do you have any books about the Harvest Goddess at all?”

Wayne chuckled, "You're in luck, Nanami. After moving here I heard a lot about a Harvest Goddess that protects this town." He reached out and grabbed an old book from the top shelf. "A trader sold this to me at the market a while back, it's very old but it's all about the Harvest Goddess. Why were you wanting a book on the Harvest Goddess in particular?" He asked as he handed the book to me carefully. 

"Oh..." I paused. I didn't know what the response would be like if I told Wayne the truth, so I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "It's just a general interest. I thought it'd be nice to read up about this town some more." 

The book was bound in emerald green leather and was cracked and dry with age. I opened it carefully. The pages within were brittle and what remained of the book's original stitching was barely holding together. A faint scrawl on the inside of the cover declares that the journal once belonged to someone called Claire. I wondered if they had acquired the book as general interest or whether they sought it out for a reason too.

"This is perfect, thank you so much, Wayne." I glanced up from admiring the book and smiled. 

Wayne flashed a grin. "It's a pleasure. You can borrow it for as long as ya heart desires." I like the way his lips lift upwards. The way his one dimple crinkles and the warm glow his happiness gives. 

I glanced down at my bag quickly, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks. "O-Oh, that reminds me!" I stumbled over my words and wanted to kick myself for being socially incompetent. I quickly took a book out of my bag and unwrapped the scarf that was keeping it safe and undamaged. I shouldn't have gone to such lengths to transport a mere book from my place to Wayne's but it was special to me. "I know it probably isn't your thing but this is my favorite book. It's about animal husbandry and animals in general, t-there's a few cute stories in here too. I know you said a few weeks back that you wanted to explore different genres so you're welcome to borrow it." I bit my lip tightly, feeling foolish for blabbering on.

"This looks like a great genre to explore, thanks, Nanami! How about I make ya some lunch as thanks?" 

~~

That afternoon a friendship bloomed. I had only intended to pop over and ask to borrow a book, expecting to get back to the farm not long after. Instead of hours of conversation about books and Westown passed by. Sometimes it was easy to judge Wayne on his reputation or flirtatious remarks, to assume he was shallow and one-dimensional. Instead, I got to know someone who was kind and passionate about the things he enjoyed. I left wanting another opportunity like the one today to come up.

~~~

I let out a loud groan and uncovered my blanket from my face. "It can't be 6 AM already..." I mumbled to myself, displeased that morning had arrived after it seemed like I had only gone to bed a few minutes ago. I blinked, closed my eyes, and blinked again, trying to adjust to the brightness of the sunlit room. I sit up, drag my feet off of the bed and let my legs dangle above the brown floorboards for a moment as I try to collect the motivation to get up and start my chores. I rubbed my back, it was still sore from all the bending down I did yesterday morning after planting the new seeds I had acquired.

I had just persuaded myself to stand up and begin the day when there was a loud knock on the door. For a moment, my heart missed a beat and I was filled with dread that the person behind the door could be that woman who was a little too fond of Wayne and damaged my crops because I had interacted with him. After spending the evening yesterday with Wayne I had forgotten about her threat. "Nanami? It's me, Megan. Pardon the intrusion!" The voice from behind the door declared. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to relax. That moment didn't last long when Megan entered my little shack before I had a moment to respond or quickly change out of my pyjamas and into something a little more presentable.

"Good morning, Nanami. You're looking energetic today." Megan smiled. I folded my arms awkwardly. She must have been joking since I definitely didn't feel energetic today. "I came here to tell you about a festival we're going to be held in town soon. I'd love you to participate. The upcoming festival is going to be the Goddess Festival." I tried not to smirk. After everything that had happened with meeting Dessie recently, it was ironic that the Goddess Festival would be soon. "The festival is held to show gratitude to the goddess, who has protected our town since its founding. In honour of the goddess, we make a giant pizza and dance a whole bunch all day! If you want to participate come to the crossing area on the 27th of Spring. You'll have your Uncle's famous pizza to look forward to!" 

"I'd love to participate, Megan. I'll see you there." I smiled and bowed politely. I wonder if the little goddess in training would make an appearance at the festival herself.

"You'll have to ask one of the lovely young men here to be your dance partner!" Megan chimed in before turning and leaving. 

"Of course!" I said thoughtlessly without processing what she had actually until she had left. Young men? ... Dance partner?

I let out a large groan then fell back onto the bed.

No thank you.

Who on earth was I going to ask?


	8. The Goddess Festival, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! Remember when I said I'd update sooner than I did with the last chapter? Hahahah. November was a month full of catching one sickness after another and I had a lot of assignments to get sorted, so unfortunately it was hard to get motivation. I had most of the chapter written towards the beginning of the month, however it was quite difficult finishing it off for some reason. I hope you all enjoy it!

"It's my festival soon!" Dessie squealed happily as she twirled around her pond. "The town makes the biggest pizza ever and everyone dances together. Who are you going to dance with, Nami?" 

Getting my head around the concept of being one of the few individuals who were able to see a diety was still something I struggled with. Becoming trapped in the routine of moving from one place to the other growing up had put an end to the magic I used to see in everything as a kid, instead my day to day life became boring and I prevented myself from appreciating the mystery in the surroundings around me since I didn't want to enjoy and become attached to yet another place that I wouldn't be in for long. After moving to my farm and opening myself up to the reality that I was able to pursue my childhood fantasies and it wasn't going anywhere helped me to open myself up to appreciate the magic that radiated through the world around me. Whilst Dessie was a large jump in my learning experience, it almost seemed fitting that something like this was happening now of all moments and here of all places.

I had been visiting the goddess-in-training on most days during my travels into Westown, gifting her strawberries I had harvested which she always seemed to be delighted at the sight of when I pulled them out of my bag. I couldn't help but wonder what passers-by thought when they saw me during my interactions with Dessie. Did they just see a farmer taking a break beside a lake or did they see a crazy girl laughing and talking to something that wasn't even there?

I popped a small strawberry into my mouth and laughed. "My dance partner? Actually I don't think I'm going to participate in the dancing. If the pizza is as big as you've said it is then I probably won't be able to move once I've had a slice, let alone dance!"

Dessie gasped, "What? You must have a dance partner! You have to pick someone!"

"Hm... Then I'm sure I could ask Lisette? We're good friends."

Dessie made a displeased cry and pouted. "No Nami, you should dance with a boy! You should wear a pretty dress and ask Wayne to dance with you. That's an order!" 

"A-An order? I don't think so, Dessie... I'm sure Wayne has already been asked by plenty of others if he wants to dance and it'd be k-kinda weird.." I stuttered.

Dessie grinned and looked pleased with herself, "Well since it's the Goddess festival and it's my special day you have to! Pretty please?" Dessie gripped her hands together and flattered her eyelashes, "For me?" 

No.

~~

I stared into the mirror defeatedly.

"That's more like it!" giggled Dessie as she inspected what the dress she insisted I purchase from Miranda's looked like on me. 

"Are you sure this is necessary? Do the villagers really dress up like this?" I pulled the material down slightly and sighed. The dress Dessie had picked out was nice enough, it was a pretty blue dress with a red rose pattern adorning it but it was something that had probably been more fitting for Lisette. For someone who has become used to ending their working day covered in mud and hay and just wearing clothes for comfort and to move easily in, something like this felt very far removed from what I had become used to. I wasn't the type of person to wear pretty things or have intriguate braids in my hair, I was just Nanami. 

Dessie cocked her head like a little bird. "Why wouldn't they? It's the Goddess festival! Oh Nami it's going to be so much fun, I'm so excited that you get to experience this." 

I couldn't help but smile and loosen up. Dessie reminded me of an adorable child, like a little sister. Seeing her smiling and twirling around the room, imitating waltzing dancers made me happy and want to let my hair down for the day, for her.

"Right Dessie," I stepped away from the mirror and took a small box of golden string and yellow flowers off of my table, "I got the hair pieces you told me to get, now you need to prove to me you're really as good at styling hair as you claimed you were." I sat down and handed her the small box and a brush, letting her work her creative vision. 

~~

I crossed my arms across my body awkwardly as I walked into the festival grounds, I felt naked wearing something that was so different from my everyday attire. Dessie insisted that she wanted me to stand out when she begged me to wear what she had suggested, but blending into the background and looking plain was my comfort zone. 

I could see Dessie standing at the back of the festival grounds gazing up at a marble statue of the Harvest Goddess in amazement, it was easy to see the admiration towards the older goddess in her face and how motivated she was to complete her training. Dessie seemed so happy whenever she spoke about the festival and seemed to be content with the set up. There were bouquets of fresh flowers everywhere and bunting in the shape of leaves hanging around the length of the festival space. When I had popped into Lisette's flower shop earlier in the week to visit her for our weekly tea and cake session I had found her busily arranging the flowers and decorations for this festival, this was in Lisette's element so it wasn't surprising that the area looked so pretty but I still felt guilty about her having to take on such a big workload by herself. As I made my way towards her I felt a hand on my shoulder

As I made my way towards Dessie I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"How'dya think my pizza creation looks, Nami?" Uncle Frank grinned proudly. The centerpiece of the festival was a huge pizza that stood in the middle of the festival. It was like one of those food creations you'd see in a worlds record book or something a great of friends would try to finish in order to get it for free in a restaurant but never succeed in their challenge.

"It looks amazing, Frank! I could smell it as I was leaving my farm, I can't wait to try it!" 

Frank chuckled like soft thunder on a stormy night, "Well I hope ya enjoy it because I have so many ingredients left over that I'll be feeding you pizza for a while when you visit." He ruffled my hair and smiled before asking the question I was hoping at least he of all people would avoid. "Have any of the boys here ask yer for a dance yet?" 

I could feel the blush burn through my cheeks. I felt awkward as I tried to come off as cool. "But Uncle Frank, you're the coolest guy here. Why don't we dance together?"

Frank grinned. "Well I can't disagree with that statement, but I have two left feet and I hurt my back on the farm yesterday so Ford says I need to take it easy. I'll cheer ya on though!"

I fought the frown that was attempting to emerge and instead tried to smile back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dessie waving around and trying to gain my attention. When we locked eyes she pointed enthusiastically in the direction of a certain postman who she had been nagging at me all week to dance with. With a small sigh, I parted ways with Uncle Frank and walked over to Wayne who seemed to be having some sort of debate with Ford.

"Good grief... To offer something like Pizza to a God..." Ford muttered disapprovingly as I walked over. "Isn't it just extremely unhealthy?"

Wayne gave a smile and nod to me before turning back to Ford and saying seriously, "Wasn't it proved recently that Pizza in fact has a revolutionary effect for health."

"What? I have never heard such a story. There's no way that this pizza could be healthy in the first place!" Ford scoffed and folded his arms.

Wayne looked confused, I was sure he was trying to pull Ford's leg but he was definitely believable. "Huh? Don't you know about it, Ford? When you combine tomato, cheese and basil together, they have a preventive effect again diseases, you see."

"Like I said, I have never heard something like that before. I just can't believe something without precedent for such a case." Ford shook his head.

"Hey Nami, have you ever seen your uncle Frank catch a cold?" Wayne turned to me and smiled, I was slightly taken aback so I wasn't expecting to be part of this debate and I didn't have any idea where it was going.

I shook my head slightly, "No, actually. I've never seen him catch one, he's always really healthy."

Wayne winked at me and turned back to Ford who was still shaking his head disapprovingly. "Frank eats pizza all the time, you know. And like Nami says he's never caught a cold."

Ford's eyes widened and he looked stunned, "You have a point!" He exclaimed. "It appears that I was being shallow in my understanding this time. Well then, I guess I will eat this pizza up!" He smiled slightly and rushed over to grab a slice of pizza, eating it carefully. 

Behind him Wayne burst into laugher, "You really are gullible, aren't you! I was lying, you know. As if something like that could ever happen!"

Ford placed the pizza down on his paper plate quickly, suddenly looking revolted. "What?! You tricked me again! I will never believe what you say anymore." Ford kept shaking his head in disbelief. "I'll be using the longest needle when you're due for your shots." 

Wayne tried to suppress another laugh as Ford stormed off to speak to Frank. After Ford had gone Wayne started to chuckle happily, something about it was contagious and I found myself laughing along with him. I'd never seen this cheeky side of Wayne before, yet I had a feeling that Ford was usually the victim of his pranks.

"I'm surprised he believed you, he seems like someone who is usually very set in his ways." I smiled.

"Well eating pizza can be good for ya', just not in the ways he wants it to be." Wayne winked. "How are you enjoying the festival so far?" 

I glanced down for a moment to see Dessie suddenly standing between us, grinning like a child on Christmas. I tried to discreetly raise my eyebrows at her to tell her to stop without looking weird. I looked back up at Wayne and tried to ignore her. "I remember my Uncle Frank taking me to a few festivals when I'd visit as a kid, but I don't think I've ever attended this one. A festival centered around eating a massive pizza is definitely my type of thing."

"Ask him to dance with you!" Dessie giggled as she pulled on my skirt to try and get my attention. I bit my lip to stop myself from instinctively responding to her pleas. 

"Your uncle really does make a mighty fine pizza, there's usually more than enough left over to take home between us all and keep me fed for the week. Ya think you'd get bored of eating pizza but Frank's is so tasty."

I nodded quickly, "Uncle Frank is a really good cook! The fresh crops he uses in his food always tastes so yummy.

"C'mon Nami..." Dessie was pulling on my dress impatiently, "All you have to do is ask him if he wants to dance! He won't bite!"

I tried not to show my annoyance to Wayne. I hoped to him I looked cool like a cat, but my inner battle at trying not to respond to Dessie and look like a crazy person probably wasn't working in my favour. I glanced around the festival area quietly, all of the attendees were villagers of Westown and no members of Wayne's fanclub were in sight. I considered giving into Dessie and taking my chance, whilst it seemed like the only people here were those who there wouldn't be any negative implications with if I asked Wayne if you'd like to share a dance between friends. On the other hand, a tiny voice hissed at me for being too naive and insisted I shouldn't even be conversing with Wayne right now after what had happened to my farm since the culprits would find out sooner or later.

"Did Megan tell you about the dancing tradition we have 'ere at this festival?" 

I felt myself being pulled back to reality. 

"O-Oh, she mentioned it briefly..." I glanced down at Dessie then said hesitantly, "Who are you dancing with this year?"

Wayne took his hat of quietly and scratched the back of his head, "Actually I don't have a dance partner at the moment. I got so distracted trying to find Ford a dance partner with Brad that I never though about my own." He smiled sheepishly. "How about y'all?"

Dessie squealed excitedly upon hearing Wayne's response. "Now's you're chance, Nami! You can't leave him without a dance partner~" She teased. 

"I don't have one either. I was going to ask my uncle Frank but he hurt his back." I paused briefly for a moment, debating whether to just ask and see what happens. It was just a dance, it was no big deal. I took a breath and then bit the bullet. "Would you like to be my dance partner? I don't have any experience but since we don't have a partner it could be fun..."

I readied myself for rejection.

"It's an honour to accept a dance from a lady as lovely as you." Wayne grinned, after giving a response I wasn't expecting. I felt my cheek redden slightly at his comment. An honour? Lovely? "I'd be happy to be your partner just follow my lead."

~~~

When the music started we spun around the small dancefloor. Wayne seemed to definitely have experience with dancing in hold, he lead me around as the music played and I let myself savour the moment. Dessie was twirling around in the middle of everyone, giggling and grinning to herself as she paused every now at then to admire the other couples and poke fun at me. In the moment everyone seemed to be having fun. I felt like I was connected to the residents of Westown and had a community in which I finally belonged. I felt butterflies beating inside of me as I envisioned my future here. 

I glanced up at Wayne after he twirled me around.

 

The way his lips lifted upward. 

The way his one dimple crinkles and the way his teeth are perfectly aligned. 

The warm glow his happiness gives. 

Wayne's smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn.


	9. Bella

He spun me around the dancefloor as the sweet serenade of the town's orchestral group filled the festival space. At first, the space between us as we danced was distant, but as we twirled more and more Wayne lightly placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer. He squeezed my hand lightly and smiled, "I've been waiting for this moment since you first arrived 'ere, Nami." 

"Me too," I whispered as I mustered the courage to look at his face and give him eye contact. Oh my god, those eyes.  
I'm looking from his eyes to his lips and back again, and he's doing the same. I'm not imagining things. As I lean towards him our eyes lock and I feel myself being completely melted. 

His hands, my face. He's cupped my face in his hands. His fingertips softly trace down my jawline and into my hair. My heart is beating at a thousand miles per second but I don't care. This is happening and I'm ready to embrace it. Light, gently, he's pulling my lips towards his until the space between them vanishes. He kisses me and it's so so-

"Mooooo!"

I'm pulled out of my daydream and back to reality. A reality where there hasn't been any kisses or touching. I sighed disappointedly. In disappointment, at the moment I envisioned being nothing more than a silly though BUT also in disappointment in myself for allowing myself to imagine something so silly.

I glanced defeatedly around the space of land I was meant to have prepared so it was ready to plant crops today. I had been whisked away for far too long and now the work needed to be done would take even longer than it would have if I wasn't so distracted daydreaming like a teenaged girl. I turned and patted Bella, the new bovine addition to my farm, who was prodding me impatiently as if she was scolding me for being so unfocused today. 

"I'm sorry, Bella." I sighed as I stroked her quietly, "I got carried away for a moment."

In truth, there had been no kissing during the Goddess festival but ever since Dessie planted the idea in my head that Wayne looked like he wanted to kiss me as we danced together I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the impossible. No matter how silly and improbable the reality of my thoughts was. Wayne had been kind and a gentleman that afternoon at the festival, which didn't help. 

I could just imagine what my father would say if he saw me right now. Wasting time having a crush on some boy when you should be working hard on the farm? Terrible farmer. I glanced at the once-abandoned space of land that I began working on in the Springtime. It was Summer now and I wanted to be proud of the progress I had made, of all of the neglected land I had cleared and attended to, but I knew my dad would find something to criticise and use to insist on my improbable failure. I wiped the sweat from my brow and continued preparing the soil for this month's crops. I wasn't sure what exactly I had to achieve until my father believed in me but I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. Not even a postman. 

~~~

The summer heat beat on my back relentlessly as I walked towards my tiny home after finishing my start of season preparations on the farm. For once I was thankful that I had gotten up at dawn to start the preparations as the heat was beginning to make working outside difficult. My hand had just made contact with the doorknob when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Howdy, Nanami! You're up early." 

Cue the postman I had been foolishly daydreaming about for most of the morning. 

I straightened my back quietly. Try to seem cool. I hoped the heat that had reddened my face would help to make my potential embarrassment look like a case of sunburn. Wait. Was I sunburnt? Did I look like some ugly tomato girl? Stay focused Nanami. Try to be cool. I blurted out the first response that came into my head in an attempt to silence my inner conflict.

"Hey Wayne. I could say the exact same thing about you." I hesitated briefly then walked down the steps of my house to approach him. I glanced at his hand to see that he was holding an envelope that was covered in an elegant floral pattern that had to belong to my mother. "I'm surprised to see you here at this time."

"Me? I'm making my delivery rounds. Thanks to some of the packages I had I went around the opposite way than usual today. This here's my last stop." 

Wayne smiled and held out the envelope that had gained my attention moments ago. I took it gently and glanced at the handwriting that clearly belonged to my mother on the front. I felt a small pang in my chest at the reminder of my loved ones who lived so far away. Whilst I felt so free and liberated being able to build a life for myself on the farm, I still missed my family. I missed the warm embrace and comforting words of my mother and the fun I would always have with Lynn, there was so much here I wanted to share with her. As for my father... Despite the circumstances surrounding my move here I still missed my father, I just didn't miss the way he'd treat my dreams.

"Ya got anything nice there?" Wayne asked as he re-adjusted his satchel. 

"It's a letter from my mum, She's been using the same stationary for years. I sent her a letter last month so I think this must be a reply to it." I glanced up and smiled shyly. I still felt quite embarrassed in his presence. "You must be quite the early bird being a postman," I added.

Wayne chucked, "Yep! You got that right! I've been doing this for long enough that I'm used to this, now. Besides, I like the early morning air. It's crisp and smells of flowers and trees. It really wakes a body up, you know?"

"Now that it's Summer the early morning is so pretty." I agreed. "I recently got a cow so I have to make sure I wake up early every morning to match her schedule."

"That's true. You have to match your schedule to your animals because they can't match theirs to you. Being a farmer must be rough work."

I nodded slightly. "It was tricky to adapt to it when I moved here but I like it so I don't mind so much now. Getting to wake up everything morning and do my dream job is enough to motivate me to get out of bed early." 

"You've got to be working your tails off but you don't let it show. That's pretty impressive." Wayne took his hat off and fanned himself gently. Having a conversation with Wayne is nice. Despite the constant worry looming at the back of my head that there'd be repercussions for getting closer to Wayne, whenever I was around him that thought didn't matter. I just enjoyed being in the moment, with him. 

Suddenly my stomach began rumbling, I squirmed on the spot hoping Wayne wouldn't have noticed the unflattering sound. I cursed myself for not eating something this morning. 

"You must be hungry. I know!" Wayne smiled reassuringly, "Since you've been working so diligently let me give you a present to give you some more energy for the day."

Huh?

"A present?" I asked, surprised. 

Wayne took a small box out of his satchel and held it out happily, "They're crackers I made myself yesterday. Crackers keep well and make good rations so I'm always making them. I like to think I'm pretty good at it, too." He winked then chuckled quietly. 

"Wow Wayne..." I didn't know what to say. I was taken aback, not because a guy I had a stupid crush on had given me a present, but just by the act of kindness itself. I opened the box carefully and breathed in the smell. "Thank you, Wayne. These look so tasty. Are you sure you won't need these? You've been busy this morning too..."

Wayne shook his head, "It's fine, Westown is only up the road. I have more at the post office I can snack on." He readjusted his satchel quietly and added, "They're especially good if you dunk them in milk. Try it sometime." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella grazing behind us, I was quickly reminded of the other duties I needed to complete. Most importantly milking her. Now that she had settled in at the farm she started to produce a good supply of milk every morning, it made a good profit and there was usually some left to consume me. Suddenly I had an idea. "Hey, if you haven't got anything else to do this morning you could come with me to milk my cow. We could have some milk and crackers together if you'd like, I think it'd be a good combination." 

Wayne's face lit up, "If you insist then I'd be glad to join you. I've never seen a cow being milked before!"

~~~

"Why did yer' name her Bella?" Wayne asked as he patted Bella gently. 

I glanced up from milking the newest addition to my farm. I had been so excited to bring Bella home when I brought her at the market. She was an adult cow who came from a farm that could not keep her so I was eager to be able to milk her straight away instead of having to wait a few months for a baby cow to mature like the other ones they were selling at a market. Admittedly it was naive of me to expect a full-grown cow not to be so set in her ways. She was extremely stubborn and wasn't eager to patiently wait whilst I got grips with learning how to milk a cow. I expected it to be simple, I had read so many different animal care books as a kid that I had memorized the different instructions like a badge of honour, but the experiences I was gaining on my farm continuously taught me a lesson. Looking after animals isn't like following steps in a chemistry experiment, it's about feeling and working with another creature. If I wanted to turn Bella into a prize-winning cow I was going to have to give her love and attention in return, I needed to work on earning her trust.

I smiled slightly, thinking about the reason why Bella had earned her name. "When I was a kid I had this cow teddy that I'd carry around with me everywhere I went. I called her Bella after some character on a TV show I was obsessed with at the time but ever since then, Bella has just been a default cow name for me. I felt like I would be making my childhood self happy by naming her after this toy." 

~~~

After milking Bella I led Wayne into my house, feeling a small glimmer of regret as I invited him inside as my humble shed was still as small as bare as it was when it first became mine aside from the addition of a few additional chairs around the small table.

"I'm sorry it's so tiny in here, apparently the road to the town where the local carpenter lives is still blocked so I haven't been able to expand this place," I said apologetically as I poured the fresh milk from Bella into two glasses and placed them in front of us at the table.

Wayne placed the metal tin containing the crackers he had made in the middle of the table and sat down. It felt strange to have him inside my house and to be sitting across from him. I tried not to sigh as I realised my imagination would probably get carried away with this situation like it did with the Goddess festival when I look back on it. I raised my glass to my lips and waited for Wayne to take a sip of his, observing his initial reaction to my produce.   
"How does it taste?" I asked hesitantly once he had tried it.

"Mh! Now, this is some tasty stuff! It's rich, creamy and sweet." He grinned and took another sip. 

"Really?" I felt myself sit up instinctively and smile, "Thanks Wayne, I'm glad you like it. I haven't had Bella for long so hopefully her produce will get better over time." I took out one of the crackers Wayne had made from the tin that held them and dunked them in the milk, I could feel my mouth salivating at the thought of finally having something to eat.

"Mhm, I never knew fresh milk could take this good. So how do the crackers taste after dunking them in milk?"

I shoved the whole cracker into my mouth hungrily and quickly devoured it. Sheepishly I took another one from the tin, dunked it in the milk, and devoured it slowly, embracing the taste rather than consuming it like a hungry animal. "It tastes so good. Usually, I find crackers so dry but yours taste delicious."

Wayne looked pleased and chuckled, "Great! Not that my crackers are anywhere near as good as the milk from the cow you take such good care of." I paused to take another sip of milk, "Come to think of it, I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. What made you decide you wanted to be a farmer, Nami?"

"It's a dream I've always held onto since I was a kid. I used to visit my Uncle Frank's farm when I was little and I remember always being so happy when I was interacting with the animals and helping out. My family moved around a lot so it was always difficult settling somewhere, but Frank's farm was always a familiar place." It felt like coming home. "I think that's where my interest in farming started, as I got older I'd read a lot of books about farmers and would try to nurture my own little garden when we were in houses that had space. My dad..." 

I paused and frowned, remembering all the things he had said about my dream. How easily he had cast something I felt so passionate about aside in a heart beat. 

"No. Out of the question. You are not moving away to become a farmer, Nanami." I recalled one of the last conversations we had had together. At night, when I couldn't sleep, I would often think about the day I announced my plans to my family. I wondered where I would have been right now if I haven't had stood my ground and if I would have obeyed my father's words. Would I be miserable? Would I have smiled as much as I have since moving here?  
Would be father be proud instead of disappointed in me?

I sipped at the glass of milk in front of me and then let the floodgates open, letting my thoughts and memories spill out of my mouth like a river. "... Just before I moved here my dad got another job that required my family to move again. If I was younger I would have had to just pack up everything again and move to whether his work needed him, but since I'm an adult now I told him that I wouldn't be moving with my family and instead I was going to become a farmer... He didn't take it very well and didn't really believe that I could make this work. So now I'm here to prove him wrong." I offered him a shy smile, hoping I didn't come across as a naive child who should have actually listened to her father. 

"I see. You're on something like a training run to get your pa's approval so you can prove to him that you can accomplish your dreams. I've always wondered how someone as sweet and pretty as you would want to do something so dirty and sweaty as farm work. Now I kinda get it." Wayne smiled. 

I love it when he smiles at me. It never seemed fake, it always felt like an accomplishment when I something I said would make him smile the way he did.  
No. I hate it when he smiles at me. Stupid smile. Too distracting. 

I froze. Sweet? Pretty? Me?

Stupidstupidstupid.

He continued as I tried to process his response, "I've never seen you at work before, so it never really hit me. But your expression while you're absorbed in your work is just... How can I say it? ... Stunning." 

For a moment I thought my face was on fire as a blush spread across my cheeks. I laughed nervously as he continued looking at me, expecting a response. "O-Oh you don't have to lie..." Was all I could get out, although I knew I'd be kicking myself later when I thought of a better response that didn't scream inept at communication. 

Wayne looked surprised for a moment and shook his head quickly, "You don't believe me? Nope, it's all true, I'm not lyin'. I felt a bit moved when I saw you taking care of Bella earlier. Seein' you smile and talk about her as you milked her. It made me think, 'of course takin' care of cows and doing farmwork is heaps of fun'. I've never don' a day of farmin' in my life but because of you I suddenly wanted to try. I liked being able to see your passion. That sort of woman sines brighter than any other, on the inside and out."

I suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; I attempted to hide my rosy expression behind my fingers. "... Thank you, Wayne. T-That's really kind of you to say..."

Wayne laughed quietly and began to stand up out of his seat, "You don't have to be shy, I'm just telling it how I see it... That being said, I've been running my mouth for a while, haven't I? I still have lots I want to talk about but I can't keep you all to myself." 

You can. It's fine. I felt like I had opened up to him a lot during out exchange over crackers and milk but I still didn't know much about him. I wanted to be greedy and find out more.

Wayne pulled his satchel over his shoulder, "Plus your animals might go wild looking for food if I keep you from them, you know? I'll see you later, Nami. I had a mighty nice time learning more about you." He raised his hat from his head and bowed slightly, "Have a fine day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> After catching up with the rush of extra work I've been having to do recently for university and my job, it finally feels really good to post again. It's been so touching to see people leaving kudos and reading my story since the last chapter, it makes me enthusiastic to continue posting this story! 
> 
> Varydox: Thank you so much for leaving a review, I hope you're enjoying the story! Actually your story 'Trial of the Trio' was the first that I found on this site and I've really loved reading your work so I'm so happy my favourite author here has been reading what I've been writing. Keep up the great work!


	10. The Tropical Town

_Dear Nanami,_  
  
_Your uncle Frank has been keeping a close eye on how you've been doing as a farmer, he has been keeping me informed of all your actions and progress. From his updates, I have decided that I have heard all that I need to. There's a lot of things you're a novice at still. I'm unsure whether this will be improved through practice or if you're incapable of excelling in certain areas. However, your Uncle Frank tells me that you have promise and that he's impressed by your spirit. I will not accept Frank's word or that you're ready to be a farmer until you complete three lists of different tasks that I will be assigning you. If you complete them all I will allow you to continue living this life. If not, I insist you come home immediately._  
  
_From Dad._

As soon as I recognised my father's handwriting on the letter Wayne had delivered to me during his rounds one morning, I could feel my stomach doing summersaults. I hadn't heard directly from my father since I had left home to move to my farm _,_ aside from the updates from my mother about how he was doing and the reassurances that he'd come around eventually, my contact with him had been very limited. Part of me was sad by the lack of contact I had had with my father and the way our relationship had drifted apart because of our conflicting desires, but not hearing from him also provided me with a sense of security that I could continue my new life without feeling judged or hopeless. Pretending I didn’t have a father who was disappointed in me made it easier to go about my day, I suppose.  
  
When a letter from my father arrived one morning, I wasn't sure what it'd be about. I knew Frank has been writing to my father about my progress and I was not expecting him to come around and accept me being a farmer so soon, yet I yearned for him to express feelings of pride and love towards me. To give reassurance, that I could have both things I valued in my life, being free to live my dream and having a family that supported me. Instead, his letter was blunt and straight-forward, if you replaced my name from the letter it might even be mistaken as a note to one of his employees. I wanted my father to miss me, to say he loved me and supported my dream. Instead, he insisted that I had more to improve.  
  
How did it come to this? Was he always this way towards me? Was I just too young to notice this attitude that had been there all the time or had my actions caused him to be this way? I didn't really like the thought of either alternative.   
  
I hesitantly took a smaller letter that had been folded up and placed into the same envelope my father's letter was in. I considered shoving it into the pocket of my dungarees and reading it at a later time when I thought more courageous, but I knew that if I didn't look at the letter now I don't think I'd ever feel brave enough to read it. Whatever tasks my father had assigned me, if I didn't complete them then I wouldn't get anywhere close to gaining his trust and approval.

 

 “Aloha.” Spoke a low voice from behind me that I’d never heard before.

 Startled, I fell back into the dirt. I glanced up frantically, half expecting to see that one of the females that admired Wayne so much had trespassed into my farm again to this time confront me.

 The owner of the voice was a young man, probably only a little older than me. He smiled apologetically and held out his hand.

 “Sorry for scaring you.” He chuckled. I took his hand shyly and allowed him to help pull me to my feet.

“We haven’t met before. I’m Ludus, Lulukoko called me the village handyman.” Ludus was an attractive looking man, there was no denying that. A long indigo mane framed the sharp features of his face. His muscular arms hinted at the physique of the rest of his body. I offered him a small smile, then asked out of confusion. “Sorry, what’s Lulukoko?”

 Ludus chuckled, “You must not have heard much about it since the roads have been blocked. Lulukoko is another town not far from here. The blocked roads meant that the other towns weren’t able to get to us, but with the good weather we finally managed to clear the blockage.”

 My eyes widened slightly in realisation, “My Uncle Frank mentioned about that. It’s nice to be able to finally meet you, I’m Nanami. I moved here to take over this farm at the beginning of Spring.”

 Ludus shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled apologetically, “I’ve been meaning to inspect this place. I heard it was really old but I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. E kala mai, I’m sorry. If you can collect enough lumber, then pop over to my shop Relacion and I’ll get your house fixed up in no time. It’s the least I can do.”

 I took in the man that stood before me. The kind stranger who has offered to fix one of my troubles just moments after meeting him. I felt giddiness forming inside of me as I imagine being able to finally live in somewhere better than a rundown shed. Perhaps I’d actually been able to get a kitchen installed. Perhaps I would be able to take more than a few steps before reaching the other side of the room.

 “Thank you,” I smiled gratefully, “I’d really appreciate the help. It’s been quite rough at times living in essentially a shed.”

 Ludus chuckled softly, “It’s my pleasure. My grandmother Tototara, the town elder of Lulukoko, wanted to stop by today to introduce herself but she’s pulled a muscle. She’d love to meet you though, if you have time I could show you Lulukoko and introduce you to some of the residents there…”

 I nodded shyly and proceeded to collect up the tools I had been using that morning, arranging them into a safe pile so that I wouldn’t forget about them and trip over them later like I had done more times than I wanted to admit. “That sounds great, I’d love to see Lulukoko. It’s been closed off since I arrived there so I’ve been really curious…”

 Ludus grinned and offered his arm out for me to hold onto, “Great! E kala mai in advance, it’s still a bit of a rocky journey.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wind gusted from the ocean towards the beach I stood on, playfully tugging at my hair and threatening to pull my sunhat off. The sand shifted underfoot, coating my shoes. One of the first places Ludus had taken me after introducing me to the residents of Lulukoko village was the beach that surrounded the tropical town. It was beautiful, like a distant land I’d never imagine being able to see with my own eyes, yet it was just next door. It was vastly different to Westown, the juxtaposition of the greenery of this place compared to the dusty orange Western town that had become like home to me was something that I wasn’t sure I could get my head around. They weren’t that far away from each other, too close for it to be possible for the two towns to have a different climate and landscape… Yet here Lulukoko was. Perhaps an explanation wasn’t needed, I was fine being carried away by what seemed like the work of magic.

 Pausing, I slipped my heavy farming books off and continued across the hot, gritty sand towards the crystalline water, relieved that my sweating feet were finally able to breathe. I’d see the ocean before, a couple of times during the holidays we took as a family before my father’s work became more demanding of his time. Although my memory of those oceans were foggy, I knew they were nothing in comparison to this. Not even close. The colour of the water ahead of me, that breath-taking aquamarine, was one of the most stunning things I had ever seen. I was already trying to think of how to fit daily visits here into my schedule when I felt Ludus’ presence besides me.

 “I’m sorry that Siluka and Iluka roped you into cleaning that dead squid off of their table, I though Siluka wouldn’t act like the queen of the world towards a stranger but I was wrong.” Ludus sighed and offered me a sheepish smile.

 One of the last residents Ludus had introduced me to were two twins who owned a café that was raised on platforms by the beach. It was clear from the first moments of our introduction that Iluka was a lot more reserved than her sister Siluka, who commanded the conversation and insisted I’d help them to clean up the mess they had been discussing under the guise that it would solidify our friendship. I rubbed my hands together quickly, I could still feel the slime from the squid on my skin.

 “That’s okay, I’m just confused about how the squid got there in the first place.”

 Ludus chuckled, “It was probably one of the village children, they must have found it washed up on the beach and left it there as a gift. They’re always being mischievous like that. Hopefully the girls didn’t make too much of a bad impression, Siluka can be hard to handle for some but I grew up with the twins, they’re like sisters to me. I’m sure once you see each other more you’ll get along fine. They’re the village priestesses so I’m sure they’ll help you with any problems you have.”

 “Village priestesses…?”

 “E kala mai, I bet you don’t have anything like that in Westown. It’s their job to conduct various ceremonies during our town’s festivals. They can sense people’s auras, I don’t know how, but they’re really responsive to the other’s villagers here.”

 I nodded slowly, “Lulukoko seems completely different to Westown. I can’t quite get my head around it.”

 Ludus smiled and stared towards the ocean, “Sometimes I have to go to Westown for work but I prefer the air here. The smell of the sand and salt just mean home for me.”

* * *

 

Ludus had just left after insisting he walked me home when I was greeted by Dessie stroking Birdie.

“You took your time! I was worried I’d have to away aaaaalllll night for you to stop frolicking on the beach with that handyman.” Dessie whined.

I sighed and began to approach her, “Frolicking? Dessie what are you talking about? And what are you doing with Birdie, can she actually see you?”

Dessie pouted, “Of course she can see me, silly! All animals can see folk like me, they’re more kind-hearted than you people. Oh! Speaking of folk like me, did you get to meet my friend?”

“What friend?” I sighed tiredly as I sat beside her. “There’s no one else like you here.”

“Of course there is, silly! I know I’m one of a kind but all the towns here have a special spirit watching over them and since you have a gift you’re going to help me wake Witchie up!”

It seemed that the tasks my father has assigned me wasn’t the only tasks I would be occupied with from now on.


	11. Doctor Doth Protest Too Much

“Tra la la~” Dessie sung happily as she coloured what appeared to be a map beside me with crayons and paper she had materialised from out of nowhere. 

“Uh… Des?” I whispered nervously as I glanced around the Garden Grill to see if anyone was watching us. Well, if anyone was watching the local farmer whispering to herself. “Can other people see the crayons and paper you’re using? They’re not just… Floating randomly in mid air to everyone else?”

Dessie glanced up from her drawing and blinked, “Of course not, silly. If I let them see that then they’d be able to see the top secret super special rescue mission plan I’m making!” 

“Top secret super…? Dessie what’s going on? You know you can’t just come in here when I’m having dinner…” 

“Why not? I think this is a very nice place to discuss our mission. There’s a piano playing pretty music here and it’s too hot outside…” She pouted slightly and leaned over to steal a slice of pizza from my plate. 

“I know it’s nice in here Dessie, but the others can’t see you. If they look at me then it’ll just look like I’m talking to myself, they’ll think I’m weird…” I glanced around once again to survey the restaurant. Luckily it was fairly empty but I knew it wouldn’t be long until the place filled up. When Dessie had appeared besides me as I entered the building I immediately knew I’d have to find the table most tucked away to get through my meal. 

Dessie shrugged and continued colouring, “Don’t worry, silly. We need to brainstorm how to wake Witchie up from her slumber now that Lulukoko is open to everyone again.” 

“Who’s Witchie?” I asked defeatedly as I picked up another slice of pizza. 

“Oh she’s the Witch Princess. Haven’t you heard of her? 

I gasped, “Y-You’re trying to wake up The Witch Princess?! Are you sure that's a good idea, Dessie?” 

The Witch Princess was just as recognised as The Harvest Goddess. The Witch Princess was a dark counterpart to the Goddesses’ light. They were like yin and yang, conflicting yet interdependent on each other. Whilst the stories I had heard about the Harvest Goddess as a child were about her being worshipped and bestowing love to her followers, the tales I heard of the Witch Princess were spooky stories around a fire. The type that was meant to scare children into behaving, like a tale of Santa Claus and his naughty list. According to stories, The Witch Princess was an anti-social and mischievous person who liked to cause trouble for the Goddess. In one tale, she turned the Harvest Goddess to stone. In another, she would visit farmers who let their animals die and congratulate them. She was chaos. Evil. If the tales I was told as a child had any truth to them then even interacting with the Witch Princess was a very bad idea.

“Well… Kinda! We’re not waking the actual Witch Princess up, none of us know where she actually is… But we’re going to wake her niece up! We’re friends.”

I nodded slowly. What Dessie was telling me was very odd. So odd that it was hard to believe until I realised that I was sitting in the Garden Grill talking to the Harvest Goddesses’ own niece. 

A familiar voice approaching brought me back to reality and reinforced the absurdity of the situation I currently found myself in.

“Oh Nanami, it’s nice to see you! Doesn’t Lisette usually eat with you?” greeted Brad, the owner of the restaurant I was currently sitting in. I glanced up to see Ford and Wayne standing with him. Hopefully, it didn’t look like I was talking to myself…

“Usually,” I smiled politely, “but since the entrance to Lulukoko is finally open she wanted to investigate the flowers that are growing there currently. I think she might have gotten a bit lost though, she left early this morning...”

“Ah, that's Lisette for you! She can navigate herself around Westown just about but she has no sense of direction anywhere else. She's definetly lost. It’s good that you’re here actually.” Brad smiled in return as he sat down at my table, gesturing at Wayne and Ford to do the same. Wayne seated on the chair beside me without question, but Ford seemed to hesitate before sitting down at my table.

“We were just talking about how Ford is a rare breed of thick-headed man. You must have noticed, too, right?” chuckled Wayne as he gestured to Ford.

Dessie, who thankfully was completely invisible to the locals who had just joined me, glanced up from her paper and giggled. “Look Nami, your boyfriend is here!” She proceeded to make smooching sounds as I willed my body not to react to her comment.

“Wayne, could you please refrain from sprouting such nonsense in front of Nanami? I am in no way “thickheaded”. After all, someone who can’t understand a person’s heart is incapable of being a doctor.” Ford sighed and rubbed his brows. He didn’t attempt to glance at me as he mentioned my name. 

I’d usually see Ford eating to the Garden Grill in the evenings with Brad and Wayne, but hadn’t interacted with Ford since he attended to my arm after the incident with Wayne’s fangirls. I was still grateful for Ford’s help that day and hoped that by making sure to smile and greet him in passing we could build a friendship but… Ford was Ford. That seemed to be the explanation many people gave for Ford’s stern behaviour towards others. I couldn't help but feel slightly defeated that I had cracked the cold exterior he presented slightly only for his walls to get straight up again. 

“Oh, yeah?” Wayne raised an eyebrow, “Mind telling us about what happened one more time, then? About that girl who has been going to your clinic a whole lot recently… Something happened with her, right?” 

“Hmph. As I said before, nothing all that noteworthy happened, but…She had been coming to the clinic for a while due to an injury. And just the other day, her treatment finally finished.” Ford explained, “But when I told her she wouldn’t have to come in anymore she immediately rejected the idea. Then she started saying things like, “But I want to say by your side, Doctor Ford.”

I bit my lip slightly, trying not to smile at Ford’s obliviousness. It was amusing seeing his obvious commitment to being a serious and professional doctor, but at the same time I couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl who had most likely had her heart broken by the way Ford’s tale was going. “It sounds like she’s in love with you…” I said quietly.

“Exactly Nanami, at least you have the right idea.” Wayne winked as he turned back to direct Ford, “And? What was it you said to her again?”

Ford paused, most likely expecting to be teased again for whatever his response was.  
It was still odd seeing Brad, Wayne and Ford’s friendship together. Ford seemed too introverted and different to his friends that it confused me how they had found each other. Then again, maybe their differences was what made their friendship work.  
“... I merely told her that since her wounds had healed there was no reason for her to come back. And that I didn’t understand why she’d come if there was no point. Having someone perfectly healthy hanging around the clinic would just be a nuisance. Of course, she said she understood, but then for some reason, she burst into tears as she left the clinic… But that’s all that happened.”

”Oh is that all?! Geez you’re such a...” Brad sighed aggravatedly. Obviously his previous attempts to explain the truth behind the situation to Ford had not registered. “How exactly do you see the situation, then?”

Ford blinked. “... As far as I can tell, as the young lady underwent treatment, she probably grew an interest in the medicinal arts. I think it’s wonderful that she wants to soak in as much knowledge from me as possible, but… A clinic is a place for treating illnesses and wounds. It’s not the sort of place that a healthy person should swing by just to chat.”

“...Sheez. No matter how many times I hear that story, it still blows me away. That poor girl…” Wayne said as he took his hat off and rubbed his forehead.

My attention was diverted from the back and forth exchange between the three friends as Dessie tugged on my sleeve gently. I felt a small pang of guilt as I remembered that she was still there at the table waiting expectantly to discuss her rescue mission with me. I offered her a brief smile distractedly as I diverted my attention back to the debate unfolding before me. I knew I couldn’t offer any more of a response to her without look odd. A few moments later I heard a loud sigh, when I turned back to look at Dessie she was gone.

“How about you, Nanami?” Brad asked from across the table.

“Hm? Sorry?” I glanced up quickly. 

“I said, what do you make of all this? Do you think Ford’s reaction was too cold?” 

“Ford’s reaction?”   
Of course it could be interpreted as being cold and I could see why the girl was upset but… Ford was Ford. I could sympathise with him. It was a doctor’s response.   
“I think it was a logical response for a doctor.” I answered. 

 

“What?! Are you kidding me right now, Nanami?” Brad gasped and slammed his hand on the table, making me let out a squeak of surprise. 

It seemed the obvious answer to me, I couldn’t say something mean. I glanced up at Ford, what appeared to be a ghost of a smile crept up on his lips as he spoke.   
“You think so, too, hm? Absolutely? I’m glad you’re here. If not for you then these people would have continued to label me unfairly as a boneheaded man. Anyhow, now that I’m feeling better I must excuse myself. My next appointment is coming up.” Ford stood and left the restaurant before any of us could say anything. Brad still seemed shocked by my response for whatever reason but the small victory of Ford being glad for my presence was enough. 

Brad sighed and rested her head in his hand, “Man this is just depressing now. Nanami, could it be that you’re actually just as dense as Ford?”

“Huh?” Wayne responded before I had the chance to. “What she said earlier was just her sympathising with Ford. Right, Nanami?”

“Right.” I nodded quickly, “I don’t think he understood the situation like you did but I didn’t want to make him feel bad.”

“Oh! I getcha! So that’s what it was. Thank goodness, we only need one bonehead when it comes to romance. Y’know, he kept going on and on about how he wasn’t a bonehead, but me thinks the doctor doth protests too much.”

Wayne laughed, “He’s so dense that it’s actually kind of refreshing. I guess you could say it’s part of his charm.”

Moving around so much as I was growing up meant that most of my relationships, apart from my familial ones, were temporary. When you’re little you think the ties you make with other people are strong enough to last distances and that the friendships you made will stay the same. As I got older I began to realise that wasn’t the case, that relationships wouldn’t last for long so to stop myself from grieving the loss of a friend I just stopped making them. But right now, as I live in my little shack, on what will become the farm of my dreams, surrounded by so many interesting people that have taken the time to talk and get to know me… I hope this is something permanent. I like being talked to, being approached. I like feeling a part of something. I hope I don’t have to leave this place.

“Funnily enough, Ford is actually quite popular with the ladies despite the way he acts.” chuckled Brad.

“Ford’s popular with the ladies? That poor girl at the clinic isn’t the only one?” I smiled, and I joined in with their laughing. I’m a part of something… And getting to talk to Wayne without being heckled by a crowd of women was a nice bonus.

Brad nodded, “They don’t go crazy over him like they do with Wayne, but… Girls who’ll just come out and proclaim their love for him do appear every now and again. I’ve seen it happen before. According to Carrie they call him “The Crystal King”. But the guy’s clueless when it comes to how women think. I just don’t get why they’re so crazy over him.”

“Really? I think I can get why Ford’s so popular with the ladies. If someone who is always aloof and doesn’t smile much only smiles at you… There’s something really special and heartracing about that. Don’tcha think, Nanami?” Wayne glanced at me and smiled.

“I think so, it makes a person feel really special.” I smiled back.

“I guess that makes sense…” Brad ran a hand through his hair and smiled, “But it doesn’t matter HOW popular with the ladies he is. As long as he’s so dense, he’s never going to get a girlfriend.”

“Ha ha, no doubt. If there IS a woman out there who could handle Ford. They’ve either gotta be even more thickheaded than him or… They gotta be someone who understands Ford’s awkward attempts at kindness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment recently! I'm hoping to update more regularly as I have lots of ideas and love seeing this story come to life. Things are getting quieter now uni-wise as I only have one module left I need to focus on so I'm hoping to write more regularly - I can't commit to a set day to release by just yet but hopefully, we can get to that point eventually! I'm also hoping to update the other fanfiction I'm writing alongside this more frequently too so please check that out if you haven't :)
> 
> The other day my boyfriend downloaded some of the older GBA Harvest Moon games on his RetroFreak and I had such a good time playing them all again. I'm playing Friends of Mineral town at the moment and I'm sad that I can't woo Cliff my ultimate Harvest Moon love 


	12. The Rescue Mission

“Easy does it, Nami.” Ludus chuckled as I carried the last stack of wood I needed for my home renovation beside him.

When I told Ludus that I had collected all the materials required for the house upgrade he had offered me the first time we met, he had insisted on helping me carry the materials to his shop as his grandmother would have scolded him otherwise. I was grateful for his assistance, especially since my muscles were burning from trying to cut up enough lumber and stone over the past few days. Dessie had kept me company during the afternoons I spent preparing material, chatting away about the big plan she had to break into Lulukoko town’s temple and awake Witchie from the slumber she was put into the inside of there. Whilst I had developed some muscle from preparing my farm for new crops and taking care of them, this type of manual labour was something new to me. I could hear my father’s disapproving voice every time I felt that I was too weak to conquer such a task, so I persevered through even if I wanted nothing more than to curl up after it was completed. I had successfully managed to get the materials I needed to upsize my tiny shed by myself, although I did imagine using Goddess labour more times than I cared to admit…

_‘You can steal my food and_ materialise colouring _pencils, Dessie!” I smiled playfully and laughed, “Can’t you_ materialise _a mini_ axe _and help me?”_

_Dessie simply tilted her head and looked confused, ‘Why would I do that? I’m very busy_ organising _our Super Ultra Special Cool Ultimate plan!’_

_‘But you’re a goddess! You could use magic to cut everything up and do all of the hard parts for me!”_

_Dessie’s expression suddenly turned somber._

_‘What’s wrong?’ I asked hesitantly as I set my_ axe _down._

_Dessie frowned, “I try really hard with my magic but I’m not very good at it. I mess up too much… Last time Witchie and I were trying to create a frog that would lay endless piles of strawberries instead of eggs but I accidentally messed up and put Witchie and our other friend into a deep slumber. They haven’t been awake for years…’_

_I crouched down to her level and pulled her into my arms gently, ‘Everyone makes mistakes, Dessie. What matters is that you’re working so hard to fix things. I promise I’ll help you to rescue your friends.’_

_Dessie sniffled and buried her face in my shoulder, ‘Thank you… I promise when I’ve practiced lots I’ll cast a spell on Wayne to make him fall deeply in love with you.’_

_‘Hey! Watch it!’ I tickled her playfully. She began to smile again so I endured her teasing for the rest of the day to keep her smiling._

 

“E Kala Mai, Ludus.” I smiled gratefully and paused… “Did I say that correctly? I said thank you, right?”

“Not quite,” Ludus chuckled and helped me place the material in a pile, “You just said that you were sorry, the words you were looking for is ‘Mahalo’. Mahalo, by the way, for the Mahalo.” He grinned.

“At least my mistake wasn’t a terrible insult or something! Mahalo for helping me bring with my home, Ludus. I’m so excited to be able to move more than a few steps before reaching the walls.”

Ludus walked over to his countertop and unrolled a set of blueprints, “No problem. We’ll have to get more materials if you ever want to make it even bigger or add some more rooms but the design I made should get the most space out of the things you’ve collected.”

“Are you sure I can’t pay you for doing this for me?” I asked quietly.

Ludus shook his head quickly as he showed me the blueprints he had put together, I let out a tiny gasp upon seeing the label ‘kitchen’. _A KITCHEN_. I can eat!

Ludus glanced down at me and chuckled, “I thought you would approve of the kitchen. And no, this one's on me. It’s important for our local farmer to be able to have somewhere suitable to live.”

I felt a sense of pride as I mentally imaged myself ticking off the first task my father had assigned me in his list: Upgrading my home. It seemed odd when I had first looked over the list of tasks my father had chosen that upgrading my home had an effect on myself being a good farmer.

~~~

After eating lunch with Ludus I excused myself to go and find Dessie, I thanked Ludus again for his hard work and told him how excited I was to finally have my home upgraded. I was surprised Dessie hadn’t been pestering me all day to hurry up with my errands after appearing on my doorstep last night to tell me that her plan would be initiated tomorrow.

I found Dessie sitting with her face against one of the wooden boats that had been parked on the shore of Lulukoko’s beach. I know before I approached; The little Goddesses’ usual sparkle was gone. From a distance, I could see her fiddling nervously with her staff, but as I got closer I noticed that she was crying quietly to herself.

“Hey, Dessie…” I said quietly as I sat in the empty stop beside her, “The ocean is really pretty here, huh? I bet your friend chose this place for a reason.”

Her eyes were downcast, skimming the floor, not raising to my eye level. Her voice was quieter than usual, with a meekness that didn’t belong to this typically cheerful little girl. The deity who would bring an extra ray of sunshine into my life was sad.

Dessie nodded slightly, she made a sound of agreement as she fiddled with one of her braids.

“What’s on your mind, Dessie?” I asked softly.

Her eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelid and slid down her cheeks. She bit her tip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; my heart sank seeing her like this.

“I’m just… Scared, Nami. It’s all my fault that Witchie has been away for so long. What if she hates me when she wakes up?” Dessie said before pausing and whimpering, “What if she doesn’t wake up at all? I made a mistake and it’s all my fault.”

“I know it would be wonderful if it were possible to go through life without making a single mistake but that just doesn’t happen. Getting knocked down, losing the way, making mistakes, it’s bound to happen. The most important this is how you overcome these things, you can’t just let yourself feel guilty because I’m sure this friend of yours will be understanding. I’ll help you wake your friend up, I promise. This time tomorrow you could be playing together again.” I said as I held out my pinkie finger and offered Dessie a reassuring smile.

She hooked her pinkie with mine quietly and offered me a small smile, “You have to stamp it.”

“Hm?” I tilted my head in confusion, “Stamp what?”

“You have to seal your promise by stamping it so you have to keep it, silly. Like this…” She kept her pinkie finger hooked with mine as she pressed her thumb against my thumb. “Now the promise the unbreakable.” Her eyes lit up slightly at this comment, the Goddess I was more familiar with was coming back to me.

“I wouldn’t break your promise, Dessie. In fact, let’s go and fulfill it right now.” I stood up and rubbed the sand off of my jeans, “What’s the first stage of your _Super Ultra Special Cool Ultimate plan_?”

“Oh!” Dessie pulled the piece of paper she had been working on at the Garden Grill and examined it carefully, “Stage one of our mission is to go the Lulukoko temple! Are you ready, Captain?”

I laughed. “Captain? I think you should be the captain, Dessie. This is your plan after all.”

Dessie’s gasped and nodded quickly, “I get to be the captain? Wow… I’ve never gotten be the captain before. Witchie always insists that she’s in charge and if I don’t obey she’ll turn me into a frog.” She mentioned, casually, as she walked beside me. This Witchie sounded like an interesting character. Despite Dessie’s reassurance that Dessie wasn’t actually THE Witch Princess from the tales I heard as a kid, I still imagined her to be just like that stories described. I wasn’t sure what she would actually look like or what would happen when we reached the temple, but I prayed quietly that Witchie couldn’t actually turn people into frogs…

~~~

“Don’t say, do, or touch anything, Lotus!” An unfamiliar voice screamed as I approached the temple with Dessie.

My heart sank. A man and a woman were standing at the top of the steps of the Lulukoko shrine, placing random vegetables on its altar and sighing frustratedly. Were we too late?

“P-Professor Mithra, maybe we mistranslated..” The man, Lotus, said as he nervously adjusted with his glasses.

His female companion shot him a glare, “Quiet, Lotus. I’m trying to concentrate.” She snapped then pulled a large turnip out from her backpack, placing it with a force on the altar.

“Unbelievable!” The professor groaned, “There can’t be anything wrong with my translation, I’m never incorrect!” She threw her backpack onto the floor and began walking away, as she started to store down the steps the ground began to rumble and her attention snapped back to the shrine.

A large stone slab began to slowly open up as bits of debris fell from the temple, as if it hadn’t been accessed in years.

Dessie gasped beside me and clung to my hand, “What are they doing?” She whispered.

“I-It looked like they’re trying to get into the temple…”

“Oh dear!” Dessie whimpered, “We need to follow them quickly before they find Witchie! Come on, Nami!” Dessie grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the steps. I was shocked by how strong the tiny Goddess was.

“This is stupendous, my translation was correct!” cheered Mithra as she picked up her backpack and ran into the temple. Her nervous companion cried out behind her and fumbled as he raced towards her clumsily, “H-Hold on professor! Wait! I-It could be dangerous!”

I raced up the steps of the temple hurriedly, cursing as they seemed to be never-ending. I wasn’t sure how the town priestesses’ Siluka and Iluka could make this journey every day to present offerings. I slowed down as I reached the entrance Lotus and Mithra and just entered, being careful to approach quietly so they didn’t notice me. I peered inside silently, noticing a gap between two pillars that I could hide between if I could just make it inside…

“Dessie I need you to keep watch since no one else can see you, okay? I’m going to try and get inside to investigate.” I whispered.

Dessie nodded quickly and whispered back, “Okay Cap- I mean… Soldier?”

I crept inside as stealthily as I could, biting my lips and squeezing my eyes shut whenever I made a sound, praying that Professor and her companion wouldn’t notice me. As I squeezed in between the pillars I let out a deep breath, luckily they hadn’t noticed me as the Professor seemed too busy ranting about something.

I took a moment to glance around and take in what was in front of me. The room was instantly recognisable at a witches’ haven, there was a cauldron that was somehow still bubbling in the corner of the room and somehow patches of what appeared to be poisonous mushroom sprout through the gaps in the stone floor. Log seats adorned the other corners of the room, the Witches’ haven seemed like it belonged more in the sinister woods then the stone shrine of a tropical village.

“What? Seriously? It’s empty!” Mithra hissed, “All my hard work getting a turnip to enter the shrine for _this_.”

In the center of the room was a large dais and atop it was an emerald bed that resembled a pearl by the way it arched over. I squinted, noticing a small figure sleeping peacefully under the purple sheets that covered the bed. I turned my attention to Mithra and Lotus in confusion. Could they not see what I could see? That must be the case… How could THIS look like nothing?

“Oh well, now that I think about it at least we were able to prove the authenticity of this engraving.” Mithra claimed as she pressed her finger against her lip, “Hm, yes. There’s no point worrying! We should go back and document our findings immediately! Let’s go, Lotus!”

As Mithra pulled Lotus towards the entrance they came through and slipped further into the shadows, holding my breath hoping they wouldn’t notice me at the last minute and ruin Dessie’s chance at awakening her friend. After they left hurriedly without glancing in my direction I waited for a few moments before climbing out for the gap and walking towards the dais.

As I approach the sleeping princess I let out a scream as she bolted up suddenly.

“Boy, that was a nice nap… Hm? Wh-Wh-Wh... Who are YOU?! What are you doing in my house?” Witche demanded. I froze on the spot unable to respond. “Hold on a sec… Now that I think about it, normal people can’t even see me. Ha! I got worked up over nothing.” She smirked as she climbed off of her bed and stretched her arms.

“... Um. A-Actually I can see you…” I whispered hesitantly, “I can see Dessie too. She asked me to help wake up you…”  
“WHAAAAAT?!” she shouted as she grabbed the staff resting against her bed, pointing it towards me as she slowly approached. “Wait! You CAN see me?”

I gulped and nodded slowly, trying to think of what I could say to stop myself from being transformed into a frog or something equally undesirable. “Yes. I can see you... “

“Hah! It’s been a long time since I met a human who can see me. Well, if you can see me, maybe you’re not so bad.” she grinned as she lowered her staff. I felt my shoulder sag with relief. “I’m Witchie. I come from a long line of great witches, and I’m awwwwwwwwwwweeeeesome at magic. Just so you know.”

“Hi, Witchie…” Dessie squeaked as she materialised beside me. “I’m sorry for messing up my spell a-and putting you into a long slumber…”

Witchie cocked her head in a bird-like manner, like a vulture, and repeated Dessie’s words slowly. “A long slumber?” She pointed her staff to Dessie swiftly, “Explain.”

Dessie fumbled with her hands nervously, “W-Well we were trying to create a frog that would lay endless piles of strawberries instead of eggs but I accidentally cast a sleeping spell instead. Y-You’ve been in a deep slumber for the past…” She inaudibly mumbled the rest of the sentence as she clung to her legs like a terrified toddler.

Witchie’s eyes narrowed as she stared coldly at Dessie’s shaking form, “How long.” She demanded.

Dessie squeaked nervously, “S-Seven Y-Years… I’m sorry!”

“Seven years?! Bah! I knew I should have cast that spell instead, you fool!” she growled then paused, contemplating something. “Normally I would punish you by transforming you into a frog for pulling me away from causing mischief for so long but I’ll forgive you just this once since you brought us a playmate.” She smirked.

_Play… Mate?_


	13. Magical Mischief Part 1

The pain shot up my arm like fire. I cringed and staggered towards the pathway leaving to Westown. I couldn’t go home yet… I had to buy seeds… I couldn’t slack. Everywhere hurt. The pain exploded in my head like a burning whiteness.

Witchie had been eager to play around after she had awakened, Dessie was just as eager to, not expecting Witchie to be so rough. Or maybe Witchie’s roughness was nothing on a Goddess compared to a tired farmer. After a while of playing simple childish games, Witchie grew bored and insisted on bringing their magical powers into the games to make things more ‘fun’. I assumed she was joking when she suggested playing a game called ‘avoid getting turned into a frog’ until her bolt of magic narrowly avoided me and turned a vase behind me into a confused, croaking amphibian. This turn of events only excited Witchie and encouraged her to play more games centered around avoiding magic, despite myself trying to insist that I had to leave to get back to my farm. 

I bend over to catch my breath. I really didn’t feel good. If I could just get the things I needed to get from Miranda’s shop, then I could head home, finish my chores, then try to sleep whatever this was off. After playing Witchie’s games all afternoon I began to get tired, I continuously tripped over and was almost hit by Witchie’s magic until my reflexes failed me and a bolt collided with my chest. 

My chest hurt so bad. 

I just needed to move a few more paces until I reached Westown, just a few more until I could rest. I straightened and dragged my feet until I reached the entrance of the town. I felt so childish but I wanted my mother to look after me, I wanted to be tucked in my old bed and under her care again.

“Howdy Nanami!” I heard Wayne’s voice coming from a direction I couldn’t quite make out. “Nanami you don’t look so good, are you okay?”

“I don’t…”

I wish I could say something pretty and romantic at this point, but my following actions were definitely not pretty and most likely deterred romance. Nausea clawed at my throat. I triforce down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of my partially digested breakfast spewed out of my coughing, choking mouth. I lurched forward and sunk to my knees, heaving. I crumbled to the ground like a puppet released from its strings. 

I don’t remember much of what happened before passing out, apart from my body being lifted up by someone after I crumbled to the ground and carried me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter and delay! I've been busy catching up with end of module exams and assignments - I promise the next part to this chapter will be much longer!


	14. Magical Mischief Part 2

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a blinding, artificial light beating down on my face. Thought it hurts to move my body, I move my hand to shield my eyes from the light as a feeling of nausea creeps back up on me. I peek from under my hand to examine my surroundings. Where am I? My eyes feel heavy. I’m so confused but I don’t have the energy to act upon this confusion. 

“... You are awake.” A voice spoke from the doorway. I looked up slowly to see Doctor Ford approaching me from the doorway.

“W-Where am I? What happened?” I croaked out. My throat was dry, I looked around desperately for a drink. Noticing a glass of water on the bedside table, I attempted to reach out for the water only for a sharp pain in my stomach to deter my hand from reaching further. I let out a small moan. I glanced up at Ford shyly, hoping he hadn’t heard the noise that had just come out of me. I was so thirsty. 

Doctor Ford reached over for a glass and held it to my lips gently, “Don’t drink it all at once, you need to take little sips at a time.”

The burning sensation in my throat grew more when Ford pressed the cool rim of the glass against my dry, cracked lips. The small sip of water traced its way inside my mouth, I savoured it. After taking a few, careful sips, Ford placed the glass back onto the bedside table and glanced down at his clipboard stoically.   
“You used up all of your strength and fainted, so you were brought here. It appears you experienced a blow to your stomach area,” Ford glanced up from his clipboard and observed me quietly, “How did this occur?”

“I… Well…” I tried to think of a lie I could tell him. I couldn’t tell him about how I had been zapped by a pang of the Witch Princess’s magic whilst playing the most non-enjoyable game with her and the Harvest Goddess. My mental state would be investigated if I told him what actually happened. But my head hurt so much, I couldn’t concentrate. I couldn’t think of the simplest white lie to tell him. “... I don’t remember.” I whispered.

Ford’s eyebrows furrowed, the most expression I had seen on his face since I awoke.   
“Good grief, Nanami. Don’t you know there’s a limit to one’s strength? What on earth were you doing to end up like this? You should be more careful and observant of…” Ford sighed and shook his head quietly, “At least you’re awake now. You had people worrying about you. I’ll preach you later. Just rest your body now… Wayne is outside, he was the one that found you and brought you here.”

I felt my face pale, though my memory of what happened when I collapsed was foggy I could remember… Vomiting over Wayne. Oh god.

As if Ford could read my thoughts, he said straightforwardly, “Vomiting is a natural side-effect of a blow to the stomach region. You were lucky that someone was there, otherwise, you could have choked on your own vomit. Wayne managed to wash it off of him and out of his hair in no time. He insisted on waiting here when I was examining you initially but the smell was making my clinic smell extremely unpleasant.”

I nodded shyly through his account of the incident that I was hoping would be brushed over and forgotten. I wanted to sink into the bed and go back to sleep instead of facing everyone just yet, but at the same time, Ford’s comment about people worrying about me made me feel special. Things could have gone worse. Isn’t vomiting over someone and passing out better than being stuck in the form of a frog for the rest of my life? 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Doctor Ford. I-I really appreciate your help.” I said quietly, my throat still burned from where it had been so dry.

Ford paused in the doorway, “You don’t have to thank me. It’s a doctor’s job to care for the sick,”

“... Be more careful next time.” He said gently, I almost didn’t hear what he said. Ford glanced over at me before walking out of the room, I offered him a timid smile which he returned with a curt nod. 

Wayne entered the room after Ford left. I focused my attention on a particularly fascinating spot on my blanket to avoid looking at Wayne and revealing my reddening cheeks for as long as I possibly could. He sat down in the chair beside my hospital bed and cleared his throat.

I knew this was silly, I shouldn’t overreact and make a big deal over this just because I’m embarrassed. Fainting and vomiting all over someone is completely normal and human, even if it does feel humiliating. If Wayne was zapped by some of Witchie’s magic then he would probably throw up over the nearest person and collapse on them too. It was stupid to think Wayne would act negatively towards me over such a thing. Wayne always acted kindly, even when certain pushy individuals crossed the line when talking to him. He would act no differently to this situation. It was silly to overthink something that probably wouldn’t even bother Wayne in the slightest.

“Hi, Wayne…” I whispered, my voice failing me. “Ford told me that you brought me here, thank you for doing that… I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Wayne shook his head, “You had us all worried there for a second, Nami. What happened? Are you feeling okay?”

I forced my eyes to meet Wayne’s and offered him a small smile, “I’m okay… I-I… I can’t really remember what happened, I must have pushed myself too far. I just remember suddenly feeling nauseous and everything going black... I feel better now though, just a bit sore.” 

“I’m glad to hear ya’ feeling better, Nami.” Wayne frowned and lowered his voice, “You’re always working so hard at the farm and doing so much that I think we all forget that you’re not indestructible. You need to make sure you rest and look after yourself too.” 

I watched Wayne silently, distracted momentarily by his words. It wasn’t as if he had said a beautiful soliloquy or uttered something shocking, but his words suggested that multiple people, including himself, cared about my wellbeing. 

… It felt nice. 

I had a habit of focusing so much of my attention and thoughts on making my farm one that my father would approve of. My sole drive seems to be focused on him that I forget there iss a world and other people around me. Some part of me didn’t allow myself to stop and appreciate what I had gained, the people I had met and began to grow closer to, the community I was recognised as being a part of, because I still felt that I was that younger version of myself that was scared my father would get given another job position and move me away from everything I had gained. I wasn’t a kid anymore, whilst I may have to put up with the consequence of disapproval and shame, my father couldn’t drag me away from this place. This was my home. I had the freedom to connect and make friends without worrying about having to leave them behind. So when Wayne’s words suggested that multiple people were worried about me… It was nice. It made me feel like I really was a part of this community and quaint little world now. Maybe this was the place that I belonged.

Wayne stayed by my bedside, and kept me company. I knew he was usually still working at this time in the day, but he made no move to quickly leave and instead offered me the comfort of a nice conversation and bringing a glass of water gently to my lips when my mouth began to feel dry and painful again. 

“Have y’all managed to visit Lulukoko much yet?” Wayne asked as he set my glass of water back onto my bedside table.

“I’ve visited a few times since it reopened, I like going there and walking along the beach after I’ve finished all of my errands. It’s a really beautiful town, isn’t it?” 

Wayne nodded in agreement and smiled, “I’ve had to readjust my delivery route so I can all of Lulukoko’s letters during the day too.”

I paused and raised my eyebrow, “I thought you were just the postman of Westown.”

Wayne chuckled, “Unfortunately all three towns are stuck with me as their postman. Same goes for Ford, he usually had to look after patients from the other towns too. It’s nice seeing all the different towns during my daily rounds but I think I got a bit lazy when the entrances to the other towns were blocked.”

“Once all three towns are open again I bet you’re not going to have any life outside of work, you’re going to have so many letters to deliver each day!”

Ford cleared his throat from the doorway, “My patient needs to rest now, Wayne. Your conversing is making her use up too much energy.”

I could have happily objected that nice company was a great medicinal alternative, however, I didn’t want to go against Ford’s orders. He was taking care of me after all.

Wayne smirked at Ford and stood up, “Of course, I can’t go against the doctor’s orders.” Wayne squeezed my hand gently and smiled, “Take care of yourself, Nami.”


	15. Returning Home

“Easy does it.” Frank said gently as he guided me up the hill to my farm, assisting me to balance whilst my trembling legs readjusted to moving after a couple of days. When I had regained consciousness after being hit by a pang of magic by Witchie, Dessie’s witch friend who watched over Lulukoko, I found myself in Westown’s clinic being treated by Doctor Ford. 

I had anticipated that after a few hours of being awake after the incident that I would be released in time to put my animals away for the night and finish any last chores on the farm that needed completing. Doctor Ford’s plans, however, didn’t align with my own. He insisted that he couldn’t discharge me until he had observed my recovery for a few days as he didn’t trust me to not go home and overwork myself immediately after being discharged. I protested as much as I could, asking to be discharged, begging to be allowed to return to my farm. I couldn’t be away from it for a few days. Who would feel the animals? Water and harvest the crops? All I could see were visions of returning to sick animals (who in my imagination would be very angry at me for now feeding them) and dead crops. Ford wouldn’t budge. One disapproving and strict gaze from him in response to my protests had me sinking back into my bed and staying quiet for the rest of the evening.   
I still panicked, just internally.

All I could think about was the second bullet point in the letter full of tasks my father had sent me a couple of days ago. In order to prove myself to him and for my dream to be recognised, I needed to complete the tasks he had thrown at me. The first task my father had assigned me was owning a cow, this was crossed off the list by myself shortly after reading it as I already owned Bella. The second task, however, was to win the beginner round of the Animal Festival. A monthly festival where farmer’s livestocks competed for a judge who would decide on which farmer had the best animal. I had been working hard to follow my Uncle Frank’s advice on how to raise the best livestock, and the prospect of missing a few days said goodbye to any chances I had of ranking decently, let alone winning and pleasing my father. 

Thankfully that evening, Frank arrived to visit me, insisting he’d do what he could to feed my animals and look after my crops… And let my family know what happened to me. He said it was his job as my only relative here to inform my family that I had an incident and to tell them not to worry. I saw it as a way of announcing to my father that I couldn’t cope like he probably expected. Even though Frank had been watching over my farm for the past few days I still felt that my absence had waved goodbye to my chances of ranking in the Animal Festival.

“Thank you for all of your help on the farm, Uncle Frank. I don’t know what I’d have done without you these past few days.” I said once I had gathered my breath, my energy level still weren’t great but I was desperate to get back into my farming routine.

“Don’t mention it. We can’t help getting sick and hurt from time to time, you just need to be more careful next time.” Frank squeezed my shoulder reassuringly then helped me inside my home. Home. Whilst I was in the clinic under Ford’s strict bed rest orders I yearned so much to go home. To go here. My newly renovated house on my farm where I could finally make use of the kitchen Ludus had built for me. I told myself that I would make and cook some fish cakes for Ludus to thank him but hadn’t yet had to opportunity to.

“I told Megan that I’d help her over at her farm with fixing her barn door but I’ll come back later with some food and we can eat together. Make sure you rest, Nami. Everything should be okay here until tomorrow.” Frank chuckled, “I don’t want Ford to come after me, he’s scary when his patients go against his advice.”

I smiled and hugged Frank carefully, being mindful of my stomach which was still sore from the impact of Witchie’s magic. “Thank you, Uncle Frank. I’ll see you later…”

Once Frank had left, I glanced around my house unsure with what to do with myself. I could follow Doctor Ford’s orders and rest, or I could anxiously rush around my farm and make sure everything was really okay with it…

As I spend a few moments weighing up the consequences, I heard a quiet whimper from the corner of the room. Turning quickly, I discovered Dessie standing there holding herself and frowning.

“... Witchie said you were probably dead and that I shouldn’t be sad and move on quickly but I’m really glad you’re not dead…” Dessie sniffled, “I’m sorry that you got hurt, I didn’t think this would happen…”

I crouched down slowly and held my arms open for a hug, “It’s okay, Dessie. I know you never intended for this to happen, I’m not mad at you. I’m sure Witchie didn’t mean it either. I’m not magical like the two of you, I’m human so my body doesn’t react as well to magic as yours do. I’m much better now though, so don’t be upset.”

Dessie ran into my arms and let out a little sob, “I like having you as my friend. You’re like the big human sister I never had. Thank you for not dying.” 

I stroked Dessie’s hair reassuringly, trying not to chuckle at how sweet she was being. 

“You’re like a little sister to me. My own little sister lives a long way away at the moment so I miss having her around, but you remind me of her a little bit. I’m glad I met you, Dessie. Will you tell Witchie not to play the frog game with me in the future?”

Dessie gasped, “Of course!!! No frog games. Witchie is stubborn and a little scary but I’m going to stand up to her and tell her no!” Dessie wiped her eyes quietly and giggled, “At least your boyfriend visited you, you got to have some alone time together.”

I rolled my eyes, “Dessie how many times do I need to tell you, Wayne isn’t my boyfriend. He was just making sure I was okay since he was the one that took me to the clinic.”

Dessie pouted, “Is the scary doctor your boyfriend then?”

“Ford? What? No. He was overseeing my treatment, Dessie.”

Dessie lit up and squealed, “The purple haired guy with the muscles? He’s so dreamy. I want him to be my boyfriend but you can have him.”

Sighing, I shook my head. “No Dessie, Ludus isn’t my boyfriend either. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“So… You have a girlfriend?” Dessie cocked her head.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend either. I’m not in a relationship with anyone, I’m just trying to focus on the farm.”

“Okay well… Hopefully the purple haired man will magically gain the power to see me and we can fall in love. I’ll have to ask Witchie if she can do something about that….”

~~~

“Good cow…” Dessie whispered as she followed my instructions on how to pet Bella properly.

Dessie insisted that she wanted to help me prepare Bella for her first Animal Festival, however, since Dessie was the size of a child and couldn’t reach Bella’s body to pet and brush her coat. After letting out a frustrated whine, she materialised a stool out of thin air to reach my cow companion. Pleased that she was at a suitable height, she hummed a tune happily as she comforted the cow.

“It’s important that Bella feels happy, I bet she’s feeling super shy about standing in front of all of those people today. I hope she doesn’t get stage fright,” said Dessie.

I smiled and nodded in agreement with Dessie, “That’s right, I feel shy about competing against other people so I can’t imagine how Bella must be feeling. You’re being so gentle with her that I’m sure she feels calm.”

Dessie glanced up and grinned at me, “Good! Hey, is your family coming to watch you today?”

“No…” I paused, “My family live far away.”

“But it’s your first animal festival! Couldn’t they come visit?”

I shook my head, suddenly feeling homesick. 

“My dad didn’t want me to become a farmer, he’s set me a list of tasks I have to complete in order to prove myself to him. I don’t think he’d ever both to visit until I proved myself to him, or if I failed and he came to take me back. I-I think my mum and little sister would come and support me but because of my dad they’re probably hesitant to. I’m going to write them a letter this evening telling them how it went, hopefully with some good news…”

Dessie reached over and squeezed my hand, “Well I’ll be there to cheer you on, Nami. I made a banner! I had to make one twice since Witchie set fire to the first one…”

“... Did she set it on fire by accident?” I asked.

Dessie giggled nervously, “Ah, well, Witchie never sets fire to things accidentally…”

If I were to ever see Witchie again, I don’t think I’d make it out alive this time.


End file.
